A miser and a masochist Traduc: L'avare et le Maso
by insane-dumbass
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Hidan et Kakuzu, l'évolution de leur relation amour/haine, et tous les obstacles qu'ils ont rencontrés et vaincus ensemble!
1. Prologue

Kakuzu entra en furie dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hidan. Ils avaient été en retard lors de leur dernière mission et Pain ne leur avait payé que la moitié de leur dus. Kakuzu entrait donc dans sa chambre, ignorant totalement son partenaire pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, face contre terre.

Hidan, assis sur une chaise, leva les yeux de sur son livre et soupira, se fermant la trappe. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et s'assied à côté de son partenaire.

-Comment c'était?

-Il en a pris la moitié... Marmonna Kakuzu, a voix évidemment étouffée par l'oreiller dans lequel il s'était caché le visage.

L'immortel secoua la tête, un sourire en coin.

-C'est pas si pire, abrutit. Il aurait pu tout garder.

-N'en parle même pas.

-Pf.. En tous cas, l'débile..

Hidan glissa sa main sur le dos de Kakuzu, y créant de petits cercles. L'avare se tourna vers le Jashiniste: «Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

-J'essaie de te calmer, ça te pose un putain d'problème? Hidan fronça les sourcils.

-Waah t'as plein de nœuds dans le dos!» Il glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Kakuzu, les lui massant.« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour être aussi tendu?»

-Rien du tout, répondit-il. L'avare soupire de contentement et ferma les yeux. Il se demandait vraiment où Hidan avait appris à faire ça. Ses mains lui faisaient tellement de bien lorsqu'elles passaient du haut au bas de son dos que Kakuzu ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout bonnement. Après une demi-heure de «séance», Hidan s'arrêta et se coucha sur le dos de Kakuzu.

-Tu te sent mieux?»

-Ouais» Kakuzu bougea, et Hidan eu tout juste le temps de bien se placer sur son torse, lorsqu'il se tournait.

Il se mit à embrasser tendrement son amant quand Kakuzu se dégagea.

-Tu sais, t'es pas mal gentil ce soir, c'est louche.

"J'te déteste, va brûler en enfer criss de sauvage" Hidan lui asséna une claque dans le visage.

-T'es content, maintenant, épais?

-Non. Le trésorier repris possession des lèvres de son amour. «Non mais sérieusement, Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil, ce soir?»

-C'est une journée de fête en 'honneur de Jashin, j'y peux rien.» Hidan fronça les sourcils à nouveau et détourna du regard.

-Mais à propos de cette fête, Kuzu...

Kakuzu leva la tête. Hidan n'utilisait ce surnom que lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose. Que ce soit de l'amour ou de l'argent.

«Oui?»

-Je ne peux avoir de relation sexuelle tant que c'est pas finit.....

Kakuzu vacilla et soupira de frustration, s'asseyant à son tour. "Merde!" lâcha-t-il. "Hidan, j'avais vraiment besoin de te prendre après tout ça!"

-Mais... c'est seulement jusqu'à demain...

-Ça ne me fait pas sentir mieux.

Hidan se renfrogna, ennuyé par la réaction de son partenaire.

Désolé de ne pas avoir de contrôle sur les fêtes de Jashin! Est-ce que m'arracher la tête te ferait sentir mieux?» demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Kakuzu serra son poing et frappa la tête de son partenaire d'une telle manière qu'elle retomba de l'autre côté de la chambre, puis soupira.

-Non.

-Va donc chier, chiens sale! Remet-moi ma foutue tête en place!!» Un défilé de gros mots qui en auraient assommés pus d'un sortirent de la bouche d'Hidan, cependant, Kakuzu, qui habitué de ce genre de comportement, se contenta de rouler les yeux et marchant sans précipitation vers la tête hurlante, la souleva sans trop de gentillesse et alla la recoudre sur le corps abandonné. "Désolé" marmonna-t-il. Hidan grogna et alla récupérer son livre.

Un moment plus tard, Kakuzu allait éteindre la lumière pour pouvoir dormir. Hidan le vit et attrapa un oreiller qui était sur le lit, se réfugiant dans un coin de la chambre.

-J'dors là. Dit-il simplement.

-Fais donc c'que tu veux.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que Kakuzu n'entende un froissement de tissus et sourit. Le moment qui suivait, son partenaire se réfugiait dans leur lit, aussi loin que possible de Kakuzu. "Il fait crissement froid" dit-il en guise de réponse à la question qui flottait dans l'air.

Kakuzu patienta quelques minutes et, étant certain que l'immortel ne bougerait pas, enveloppa les hanches de ce dernier à l'aide de ses fils, le rapprochant de lui. Son corps était glacé. " T'as une tête de cochon, tu sais.." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, remplaçant doucement ses fils par ses bras, collant son amant tout contre son torse.

Hidan ne répondait pas.

"Hmm... alors tu ne veux pas me parler? Bien.. Je suis désolé pour plus tôt. Ok?"

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Tu me pardonnes ou pas?"

"Ouain"

"Bien."

"Parfait." Kakuzu embrassa tendrement Hidan dans le cou. "Je t'aime."

" 'ne nuit, Kuzu." le trésorier l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Mais Hidan ne pouvait dormir. Cela lui avait toujours semblé étrange: d'être tenu aussi près par son partenaire, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

_Nous avons fait un long chemin depuis notre première rencontre...._

À ce moment-là, ils ne voulaient que s'entretuer.

Relecture 3


	2. Chapitre 1 : Chantage

~~~~~~~~~~~Plusieurs années plus tôt~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quand est-ce qu'on arrive, criss?"

Kakuzu soupira et se retourna pour dévisager son nouveau partenaire. L'homme pâle le dévisagea simplement, lui aussi.

"Quand on y sera, tu le saura." siffla-t-il, entre les dents. Son partenaire se contenta de ne sortir qu'un insignifiant «hmmmph» et regarda ailleurs. "En tous cas..."

Kakuzu grinça des dents. Maudit qu'il détestait ce gars! Il était arrogant, bruyant, bavard, fanatique d'une étrange secte religieuse dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et insistait pour toujours trainer avec lui sa faux, peu importe où il allait! Même la Samehada de Kisame n'était pas aussi dérangeante! Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'énervait au plus haut point. Et Kakuzu détestait trainer avec lui.

Pour couronner le tout, il ne pouvait même pas le frapper ce sale bâtard! Oh bien sûr, il était tout à fait capable de le battre, ce punk et de le défigurer, en plus, mais étant masochiste, peu importe la douleur qu'il pouvait lui infliger se transformait en pur plaisir pour son partenaire. De plus, les menaces de mort étaient totalement inutiles, parce qu'il s'avère à être immortel!

Qu'est-ce qui lui restait? Pas grand-chose. Sauf s'il tuais son partenaire pour quelques heures, mais Pain l'engueulerait, alors cette tactique n'était pas très attrayante...

"Hey trou de cul, on peut s'arrêter là?" Kakuzu regarda devant lui et vit un petit café. Génial, maintenant son partenaire voulait dépenser de l'argent. "Si on y va tu te la ferme." C'était plus un ordre qu'une condition... Son partenaire se contenta d'accepter en hochant positivement la tête, faisant bien attention pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Les deux hommes s'assirent en silence, mangeant les sandwichs les moins chers du menu. "Comment fais-tu pour tout le temps manger cette merde, je comprendrai jamais..." grommela le plus jeune, à la peau livide.

"T'apprendras bien à vivre avec, je j'achète toujours ce qu'il y a de moins cher." Répondit nonchalamment Kakuzu.

"Sérieusement?! C'est quoi ton maudit problème?!" Son partenaire le fixait avez de grands yeux, rendant Kakuzu extrêmement inconfortable. Il évita rapidement son regard. Merde qu'il détestait les gens qui le fixaient, "Je n'aime juste pas dépenser mon argent, comprit?"

"Ouais, ouais..." Son partenaire roula les yeux et Kakuzu retourna son attention sur la nourriture, décidé à ignorer l'autre homme qui avait déjà fini son repas. "Tu voudrais pas comme te grouiller le cul?!"

"Écoute bien, toi, j'ai payé pour ça, donc-"

"Hidan."

"Quoi?" Le cadet le dévisageait. "Mon nom, c'est Hidan. PAS Punk ni «toi», Dumbass, C'est Hidan, criss!"

Le trésorier lui retourna son regard méprisant. "Très bien. Mais MON nom, n'est pas «Dumbass» ni autre, mais bien Kakuzu. Ka. Ku. Zu. Est-ce trop dur pour toi?"

Les yeux d'Hidan auraient, à ce moment, pu bruler un mur et y percer un trou. "Compris, imbécile. **Kakuzu**, t'as fini?"

"Ouais, **Hidan**, j'ai fini." L'homme paya rapidement pour eux deux et ils quittèrent.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux mois et cette conversation était la plus civilisée qu'ils n'aient eu.

Tout en reprenant leur route, Hidan eu marre du silence. "Hey Kakuzu?"

"Oui?"

"Qu'est-c'est* qu'on fait, déjà?"

Kakuzu soupira. Soit son partenaire avait un mémoire incroyablement courte, soit il était complètement stupide...

"Il y a un homme dont la tête est mise à prix. C'est un vraiment gros montant. Nous allons là où il se cache, on lui tranche la tête et on va la rendre à notre client qui nous paiera." C'était une mission assez simple à compléter.

"Ah Ouain?" Hidan arrêta de marcher et Kakuzu l'imita. "Que ce passe-t-il, l'punk- Hidan?

"T'as besoin de mon aide pour cette maudite job, non?"

L'avare haussa un sourcil. "Eh bien, oui, C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai emmené, idiot."

"Ben j'le ferai qu'à une condition, épais."

"........Qui est?"

Un sourire démoniaque étirait les lèvres d'Hidan. "Je t'aiderai... si tu consent à nous payer un repas décent, après."

Les yeux de Kakuzu grossirent à la simple pensée de dépenser de l'argent. "Non."

Hidan fronça les sourcils. "C'est comme ça, imbécile. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, criss."

Kakuzu se retourna et recommença à marcher. "C'est tant-pis. Je te revois à la base."

Hidan resta immobile, surpris de la réponse de son partenaire. _*Est-il vraiment sérieux?* _"Parfait, gros con, prépare tes funérailles!" Il commença donc à marcher, à son tour. "La base est de l'autre côté" Hidan sacre, une fois de plus, et changea de chemin, jurant contre Kakuzu.

Kakuzu soupira. Maudit! Il aurait vraiment eu besoin de son partenaire, cette fois-ci! Oh et puis tant-pis, il avait combattu bien plus souvent et longtemps en solo qu'avec un partenaire, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, finalement. Kakuzu continua son chemin, changeant son plan par rapport à la situation.

Les flammes qui sortaient du château montaient très haut dans le ciel et de la fumée noire cachait la lune. Sous tout cela régnait un horrible champ de bataille coloré de sang et de corps gisant çà et là. Kakuzu se battait encore, malgré les dommages qu'il avait eu. Énormément de dommages. Ok, un de ses bras lui était à présent totalement inutile et il était certain que sa jambe gauche n'était pas en bien meilleur état. Ah merde! Il aurait bien voulu, à cet instant, qu'Hidan soit là, mais c'était inutile d'espérer ce qui était impossible. Sa victime, Ryo, était finalement sortie, se joignant au combat, mais le trésorier de l'Akatsuki avait encore au moins une douzaine de gardes à abattre s'il voulait l'atteindre. "Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi t'es ici, seul?" demanda Ryo.

Kakuzu rit de sa remarque déplacée. "Me croirais-tu si je vous disais que j'avais bien un partenaire, mais qu'il m'a abandonné?"

"En fait, oui. Tu ne sembles pas être une personne trop -trop sociable..." constata Ryo, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, sur les corps décapités.

"Tout à fait d'accord avec toi." Kakuzu pris l'avantage de la distraction pour tuer quelques ninjas qui s'étaient aventurés trop près de lui. Il en avait encore à peu près 13 à tuer..

Ryo s'offusqua. "Ça, c'était pas gentil." Il sortit son épée de son fourreau, se préparant à attaquer. "Oh, et bien je crois qu'on va devoir se dire adieu, assassin manqué. On se rejoint en enfer!" Il le chargea et Kakuzu serra sa mâchoire, se positionnant coûte que coûte pour parer l'attaque.

Il évita l'épée et roula sur le côté, envoyant quelques câbles pour désarmer son opposant. Ryo sauta simplement par derrière, le canardant de couteaux dont Kakuzu n'eut aucun problème à dévier la trajectoire. Son adversaire n'était pas doué aux attaques à longue portée, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait sauf s'il restait à une certaine distance...

Le hic, c'était que Ryo, n'étant pas le moindrement blessé, était super-rapide et il lui restait encore pas mal de gardes pour le défendre. D'ailleurs, quelques-uns chargèrent à leur tour l'assassin, qui en tua deux sans problème, tandis qu'un troisième le poignardait lâchement dans le dos, avant même que Kakuzu eut le temps de réagir. Une fois ce *tricheur* mort, Ryo y vit une ouverture et se rua à nouveau sur son assaillant.

"Hey connards!"

L'épée arrêta à un pouce de la gorge de Kakuzu et les yeux de ce dernier doublèrent de volume, surpris. _Impossible... _mais lorsque Ryo et lui se tournèrent, il était bel et bien là. Hidan. Assis au bord du mur, sa faux posée paresseusement sur son dos, les jambes croisées en indien et un sourire narquois au visage.

"Kakuzu, t'as besoin d'aide, épais?"

"Qu'est-ce que t'en pense?" grogna-t-il, fâché.

Le gros sourire d'Hidan persistait. "Est-ce que ça signifie que tu as accepté mon offre, épais?"

"Qu'est-tu-non!" L'avarie de Kakuzu l'empêchait d'accepter cette entente pourtant pas si demandant...

Hidan fronça les sourcils. Merde que son partenaire pouvait être têtu... "Kakuzu, c'est qu'un dîner, merde! Grandis un peu!"

"Oublie ça." Le trésorier de l'Akatsuki perdait pas mal de sang, mais il repoussait sa douleur, faignant, en fait, de ne pas la ressentir.

"Kakuzu, c'est qu'un foutu repas, merde! Ça va pas te tuer, mais lui oui!" renchérit l'immortel, pointant Ryo du doigt.

"Je m'en fous."

"T'as besoin de mon aide."

"Il marque un point, tu sas?" ajouta Ryo, n'ayant toujours pas bougé son épée de place...

"RESTE EN DEHORS DE ÇA!" crièrent simultanément les deux acolytes. Kakuzu n'avait pas le choix et il le savait. "Ok, punk... Maintenant aide moi!"

Hidan entoura sa faux d'une main et sourit de toutes ses dents. "Amusons-nous, maintenant!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes plus tard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'est l'heure du dîîîneeer!" cria joyeusement Hidan alors qu'ils quittaient la forteresse de Ryo. Kakuzu semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir, de ses blessures comme de la seule pensée de dépenser inutilement son argent. "Essaie seulement de ne pas trop faire monter le prix de la facture, ok??"

"Quoi? Tu rêves, ouais! Je vais bouffer à en éclater!"

Le Jashiniste fut satisfait de voir son partenaire pâlir à ses paroles. Au même moment, une question traversa l'esprit de l'avare. "Hey Hidan?"

"Quoi?"

"Pourquoi t'es revenu, au juste??"

Kakuzu aurait juré avoir vu le Jashiniste tressaillir. "Trois raisons, connard. Premièrement, je savais que t'avais besoin de mon aide et donc que t'allais tôt ou tarde accepter mon offre. Deuxièmement, si je me souviens bien, la seule chose qui reste dans le réfrigérateur, c'est le repas de Zetsu...." Il eut des frissons rien qu'en en parlant.

"Et trois?"

Un énorme sourire éclaira le visage d'Hidan. Mauvais signe. "Je voulais ab-so-lu-ment voir ta réaction, une fois la facture devant tes yeux!" Kakuzu se précipita sur lui et lui arracha littéralement la tête, la laissant tomber durement au sol."Fuck! Remet moi ma tête en place!!"

Ce dut alors à Kakuzu de sourire. "Tu ne devrais pas donner d'ordre lorsque c'est moi qui a le contrôle..."

Hidan le dévisagea. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard?"

Kakuzu ramassa la tête coupée et le souleva au niveau de la sienne, de telle manière que les deux hommes puissent bien s'entendre. "Annule le souper."

"Autant brûler en enfer!"

Le trésorier soupira, exaspéré. "Très bien...Que penses-tu de changer pour des ramen...et tu en prendras autant que tu voudras..."

"C'est ce que j'aurai de mieux, non?"

Kakuzu sourit d'un air satisfait. "Exact."

Hidan jeta un air méprisant à son partenaire. "Bon, très bien." fini-t-il par dire. Kakuzu avait toujours son petit sourire en coins alors qu'il recousait la tête d'Hidan avec son corps. Une fois finit, ils marchèrent en silence. L'immortel était offusqué de s'être fait avoir et d'avoir dû abandonner le délicieux repas qu'il s'était imaginé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire malin.

Kakuzu n'avait aucune idée de la quantité de ramen qu'il pouvait insurger...

[Ouais... ça promet!] Prochain chapitre? Dans un mois, si j'ai trop de travaux, dans 2 semaines si j'ai de bons commentaires! xD*muahaha je sais je suis michante xD*


	3. Chapitre 2 : Paisible?

~~~~~~~~~~~~Quelques mois plus tard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tu vas bien devoir parler à un moment donné, connard." Kakuzu restait silencieux et Hidan culminait. Kakuzu agissait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas et ça emmerdait le Jashiniste à n'en plus finir.

Ça avait commencé avec une chicane qu'ils eurent en marchant ensemble, pour changer... Quelle surprise. La bagarre avait monté les échelons et Hidan avait fini par péter une coche, agrippant la valise de Kakuzu et la lançant dans une fosse, non-loin de la route. Après avoir failli s'évanouir, Kakuzu la repêcha et brisa tous les os du corps d'Hidan. L'immortel pensa alors que ce serait suffisant pour calmer la rage de son compagnon, mais ce n'était pas le cas, non, Kakuzu devait en plus ajouter un traitement de silence complet et l'ignorer, n'est-ce pas? Très bien, il pouvait jouer à ce jeu-là aussi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait au début.

Mais l'avare ne lui adressa pas la parole trois jours durant...

Hidan soupira violemment. Ça devenait vraiment ridicule. "Regarde bien Kakuzu, ce n'était pas un si gros montant, alor-"

"$634.50."

"Quoi?"

Le trésorier se tourna vers lui, son regard lançant des poignards. "Il y avait 634,50$ dans ma valise, qui ont disparus, par ta faute." Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se retourna, laissant l'immortel planté là, abasourdit. D'accord, il y a avait un peu plus d'argent, dans cette valise, qu'il ne le pensait, mais quand-même ! «Et alors quoi? Tu vas juste plus jamais me parler? » Silence _*Je vais prendre ça pour un oui….*_

Hidan continua de marcher derrière son partenaire, se demandant quoi faire. Ne vous méprenez pas, il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise ou un truc su genre : c'était juste ennuyant. À présent, que faire… que faire? La seule chose qui lui venait en tête, était de le rembourser, mais comment ? Malheureusement, Hidan n'avait pas ce montant d'argent de côté. Le seul moment où il obtenait de l'argent, était après une mission…

Une idée frappa alors Hidan. Il prendrait une mission en solo pour en récolter toute l'argent, ainsi il serait en mesure de rembourser son avare de partenaire. Il devait seulement s'assurer que Kakuzu ne le découvre pas.

Il se mit à réfléchir. Une chasse ordinaire était hors de question ; Kakuzu en aurait vent… Eh bien, son partenaire avait quelques anciens contacts, peut-être que l'un d'eux pourrait lui arranger un passe-droit… Humm…

Une semaine passa et Hidan avait été capable de mettre le grappin sur l'un des contacts de Kakuzu, qui pouvait lui fournir une job. Il devait rencontrer l'homme près de la frontière du village dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Se remémorant son alibi, il se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis. Son partenaire se contenta de hausser un sourcil, se tournant légèrement vers lui. Il ne lui parlait toujours pas, mais il était assez curieux pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, utilisant le langage du corps. « J'dois faire un criss de rituel. J'm'en vais pour quelques jours, imbécile, alors t'as pas à… pff... à t'inquiéter ! » *_Comme s'il allait s'inquiéter pour moi, de toutes façons !*_

Kakuzu soupira et retourna son attention sur son travail. Hidan retint son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hidan était au rendez-vous, attendant. Ses yeux perçurent un bref mouvement, et un visage voilé apparu, se tenant à un bon trente mètres d'Hidan. « Êtes-vous un ami ?» demanda l'inconnu.

«Les meurtriers n'ont pas d'amis. »

L'homme ne montra aucune réaction via sa réponse. « Parlons plutôt buisness. Où est Kakuzu ? »

«Mon partenaire ne viendra pas: je ferai cette mission seul.»

Il crut voir l'homme hausser un sourcil mais il n'y aurait pas mis sa main au feu.

«Je vois. Et combien comptes-tu te faire payer pour ça ? »

« Je pensais à quelque chose autour de 640$. »

« Humm.. C'est assez élevé, mais j'ai payé plus cher pour ton partenaire. Parfait, voici la cible. »

Hidan ouvrit le parchemin que l'homme lui lança. « Ceci contient la photographie de ta victime, ses informations personnelles ainsi que professionnelles. Sois ici dans une semaine, à la même heure, et tu auras ta récompense. » Sur ce, l'homme partit en un nuage de poussière.

Hidan ouvrit le parchemin qui lui avait été donné et en assimila rapidement les informations importantes. L'idiot s'appelait Zeke, blah, blah…. Gardes du corps…blah, blah… Il était à environs 50 kilomètres d'où il se trouvait... Ok. Hidan ragea tout ce qu'il avait sorti dans son sac, incluant le rouleau pour sa mission et commença à courir. *_Plus vite j'accomplirai ma mission, mieux j'irai… heu... ce sera…*_

Il était chanceux. Zeke avait quitté sa forteresse et se promenait dans les bois autour de sa propriété quand Hidan l'avait trouvé. Le seul problème était que l'homme en question trainait avec au moins une trentaine de gardes du corps tout autour de lui.

Hidan attrapa sa scythe se positionnant pour combattre. _*Bah ce problème est assez facile à remédier.*_ I attendit que le groupe soit passé pour attaquer par derrière. Quatre hommes furent morts avant même de s'en rendre compte, deux autres tombèrent sans avoir pu réagir. Après ça, les autres gardes étaient près à combattre : l'effet de surprise était terminé.

Le Jashiniste souriait de toutes ses dents, déjà couvert de sang. « Je suis prêt à faire une entente, fils de putes. Laissez tomber cet idiot et vous aurez la vie sauve. » Aucune réponse. «Quoi, y'a pas de preneur ?» Il se plaça en position d'attaque, levant sa faux. « Ça me va, à moi ! » Il chargea.

Kakuzu était toujours dans leur chambre, travaillant dans le livre de comptes. Involontairement, ses pensées tombèrent sur Hidan. *Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire.. * Un coup sec sur la porte le sortit de ses songes. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, ouvrant sur une personne qui lui était familière. « Ah, bonjour M-» Il fut interrompu par une main couvrant sa bouche.

«Ne prononce pas mon nom, imprudent! » siffla l'homme, en colère. Kakuzu acquiesça et l'homme le relâcha. « Dis-moi, est-ce que Hidan est ici?»

«non, pourquoi?»

«Humm, je vois. Bon, merci.» Il se tourna pour partir.

Kakuzu le retint par l'épaule. «Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de lui ?»

«..Pour rien, ça va.. » L'homme se dégagea de son emprise et commença à s'éloigner.

Kakuzu trouvait plus que louche ce qui se passait. «Écoutez, mon cher, (l'homme sentit des câbles enrouler son corps) Je suis beaucoup de choses mais stupide n'en fait pas partie. (Les câbles montaient à sa gorge) Maintenant, dîtes-moi pourquoi vous avez besoin d'Hidan. (Il mit de la pression à ses câbles, étranglant son visiteur) Car sinon..»

Le contact tremblait. «Très bien, Je vais vous le dire! Laissez-moi!» Les câbles se rétractèrent automatiquement. «N'avez-vous donc aucune idée comment c'est traumatisant, votre affaire de câble et tout ??» demanda-t-il, massant légèrement sa gorge.

«Hidan?» demanda le trésorier, exposant à nouveau ses fils noirs, prêt à attaquer.

«Je venais seulement pour lui dire que son rendez-vous devait être repoussé de trois jours.»

Kakuzu haussa un sourcil. «Rendez-vous?»

«Il est venu me demander une mission. J'imagine qu'il avait besoin d'argent. » L'homme lui fit un sourire narquois. «Quoi, il ne t'en a pas parlé ? Quoi que.. Il disait que tu n'en faisais pas partie… J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez hors mission ou quelque chose du genre. Bon, ben, mon message a été livré. Soyez certain de lui transmettre ok ?» Il se retourna pour partir pour de bon mais Kakuzu le retint, encore une fois, par ses immondes câbles. «Minute. Où l'avez-vous envoyé pour cette mission ?»

Hidan souriait à pleines dents alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Ils étaient tous morts. Il avait perdu assez de sang pour tuer n'importe quel simple mortel et la plus part de ses os étaient brisés, mais il avait bien finit par tous les tuer. Tout sourire, il se leva et gémit de douleur. Et merde.. Sa jambe gauche était définitivement brisée et par la même sensation de douleur, il se rendit compte que la droite l'était toute autant… Ignorant la douleur, il marcha lentement jusqu'au corps inanimé de Zeke et lui trancha la tête d'un habile coup de faux. Il allait partir avec la tête mais changea d'avis : il l'enveloppa du chandail de la victime avant de se retourner. Il n'était pas question de se promener comme si de rien n'était avec la tête décapitée et toute ensanglantée d'un homme, à mains nues !

À l'aide du soutien de sa faux, il arriva tant bien que mal à se rendre sous un cerisier et s'y laissa tomber. Ce n'était pas trop pire, comme situation… Ses os se répareraient d'eux-mêmes quelques heures plus tard, lui laissant amplement le temps pour revenir avec la tête et recevoir sa récompense. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de rester assis là à penser…

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la chasse à l'homme ou Jashin, mais ses pensées l'emmenaient directement à Kakuzu. Pourquoi ça ? Probablement parce qu'il avait accompli cette mission pour le rembourser… Mais pourquoi VOULAIT-il seulement le rembourser ? Habituellement, il détestait discuter avec son partenaire : ce traitement de silence aurait dû être un cadeau, une bénédiction, même ! Mais non ! Il était partit seul et avait failli se faire tuer (ok, non, il n'aurait pas vraiment pu mourir, mais bon), pour seul but de se faire pardonner par Kakuzu ?!

Il cligna quelques fois les yeux, n'acceptant pas ce qu'il venait de conclure, lui-même… Était-ce vraiment pour ça ? Il ne voulait simplement pas que son partenaire soit en colère contre lui? Non… Il devait y avoir une autre raison!

Hidan se figea lorsqu'il sentit une forme de chakra approcher., Si c'était un autre garde du corps, il était dans la merdre, par-dessus la tête même… Il attendit tranquillement, le signal se rapprochant petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu-

«Hidan, où es-tu, merde?»

_Quoi?? _«Ici, épais !» Héla-t-il. L'instant d'après, le trésorier de l'Akatsuki apparu devant lui. Ses yeux doublèrent de volume en voyant les blessures d'Hidan. «Aurais-tu par hasard foncé la tête première dans le lot ?»

Hidan le dévisagea. «Non, connard, j'leur ai tendu une embuscade ! C'est peut-être juste pas trop trop efficace quand ils sont une esti de trentaine gardes de corps qui veulent tous te tête ! »

« Très bien. »

Silence.

« Hey, Kakuzu ? »

«Humm?»

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?»

Kakuzu sourit sous son marque. «Notre très cher ami est venu à notre chambre pour te dire que votre rencontre se passerait trois jours plus tard. Je l'ai tout simplement convaincu de me dire où t'étais. »

«Tu l'as menacé de lui briser le cou avec tes câbles s'il ne parlait pas, c'est ça ?»

«Ouais.» Kakuzu regarda à nouveau les blessures d'Hidan. «Tu peux marcher ?»

Hidan se moqua:« Mes os devraient bientôt guérir, encore quelques heures et-HEY !»Kakuzu avait récupéré la tête de la victime d'une main et balança Hidan sur son épaule de sa main libre. «Qu'est-ce que tu penses que t'es en train de faire, putain ?! »

«Je te transporte. Le temps perdu est de l'argent perdu» Kakuzu repris le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour se rendre à Hidan, retournant au petit village où ils restaient

Hidan se débattait comme il pouvait. «Repose-moi, merde! »

«Hidan, arête de te débattre et laisse-moi te transporter, sinon je t'arrache la tête pour t'empêcher de bouger et je te transporte quand-même.»

Hidan cesse de bouger sur le champ, dévisageant son partenaire. Kakuzu ignora son regard et continua de parler. «Tu veux me dire pourquoi t'as pris cette mission seul ? »

«Non.» Répondit froidement Hidan.

«Pourquoi pas»

«Parce que c'est ça.»

Kakuzu le regarda le paquet ensanglanté qu'il tenait. «Pourquoi t'as enveloppé la tête ? »

«Parce que c'est crissement dégueulasse de se promener avec une tête décapitée dans les bras, épais. »

«Ça a du sens. Combien ça vaut?»

«……640$»

«Bah.. c'est pas pire. »

«C'Est assez pour te rembourser.» marmonna Hidan.

«Quoi? »

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Merde, j'voulais pas dire ça à haute voix ! Kakuzu haussa un sourcil. «T'as fait tout ça pour me rembourser ? »

Hidan évita son regard. «Le traitement de silence était vraiment chiant, ok?»

Kakuzu n'était pas convaincu.

«J'suis sérieux, Kakuzu ! » Dit-il en gigotant de nouveau.

WHAM

«REMET-MOI MA FOURUE TÊTE, TOUT DE SUITE! »

«Tu étais averti. Maintenant tu en paie le prix.» Le trésorier décida de transporter la tête d'Hidan avec celle du mort, pour plus de facilité.

«EEEEEEEWW! C'EST CRISSEMENT DÉGUEULASSE! » Hidan essaya de mordre son partenaire.

Et réussit.

«OW!» Kakuzu jeta un regard méprisant à la tête. «Hidan, arrête-moi ça tout de suite !»

« Remet ma tête sur mon corps, merde ! »

«Vas-tu m'obéir ?»

«……..oui….»

«Très bien.» Kakuzu recousu sa tête à son cou et le remis sur son épaule pour continuer leur chemin. Hidan tenu sa parole et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Ils restèrent silencieux une heure durant.

«Vas-tu sérieusement me transporter comme ça tout le chemin ?»

Kakuzu haussa les épaules. «T'es pas si lourd.»

Silence.

Ils arrivèrent au village où ils restaient pour leur mission d'origine quelques heures plus tard.

«On y est. »

«….»

«Hey, j'ai dit qu'on était arrivés.»

«…….»

«Fuck, Hidan, on y-» Kakuzu arrêta net de marcher. Hidan s'était endormis. Le trésorier de l'Akatsuki se rendit jusqu'à leur chambre d'hôtel et déposa son partenaire son le lit. Le Jashiniste avait un air paisible. «_Ce serait bien qu'il soit comme ça plus souvent.. Il est tellement plus facile à supporter lorsqu'il est calme.» _Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. «_Je me demande pourquoi il s'est donné autant de trouble pour me rembourser.» _Il soupira. _«En tous cas. Tant que j'ai mon argent.» _

Il resta un bon moment assis, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit, près de son partenaire. Il se pencha doucement, au niveau de l'oreille d'Hidan. «Si jamais tu recommences un truc pareil, je te tue.» Une fois ceci dit, il s'éloigna et retourna balancer leur livre de comptes.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Maudit Jashin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Les temps passent~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

«Kuzu, est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt ?»

«…»

«Je t'ai posé une question, trou d'cul.»

«Kuzu, est-ce qu'on-»

«Hidan.» Le trésorier se retourna lentement, mentionnant les environs à l'aide de sa main. «EST-CE QU''N A L'AIR D'ÊTRE PRÈS D'ARRIVER?!» Le paysage était aussi plat qu'une crêpe, étant désert par le même fait. Hidan se rappela avoir lu quelque chose à propos d'un lointain endroit qui était similaire à celui où ils se trouvaient : le Kansas. «ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER KUZU !!» Sur ce, l'homme se repris sa route, marchant plus rapidement qu'à l'origine.

Hidan se sourit à lui-même. Torturer son partenaire était devenu tellement amusant ! Il remerciait Jashin pour l'avoir fait découvrir…

~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_«Danna, quand allons-nous partir?» se plaignait Deidara._

_«Dans très peu de temps, gamin.» grommela Sasori. Deidara commença alors à bouder. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois-ci, gamin ?»_

_«Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, uh.» dit simplement Deidara._

_Le regard de Sasori s'adoucit. «Je suis désolé, Deidara. Mais je ne peux pas me promener et t'appeler Dei-chan en publique. Sinon les gens vont VRAIMENT penser que t'es une fille.»_

_«Alors appelle-moi simplement Deidara, ok ?»_

_«D'accord.» Le blond sourit et alla le câliner affectueusement._

_«Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là ?» Les artistes figèrent. Leur petit moment était terminé… «On s'en va. Viens, Dei.»_

_«Oui, Sasori-Danna.» Les deux quittèrent la pièce, laissant ainsi seuls Kakuzu et Hidan. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Hidan partit dans un fou-rire. «Oh Jashin ! ''Danna'' et ''Dei-chan" huh ?!»_

_«Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?» Demanda Kakuzu, d'un ton royalement ennuyé._

_«C'est juste crissement drôle, leurs petits surnoms qu'ils se sont trouvés !» Hidan arrêta soudainement de rire et se redressa. «Hey, Kakuzu ?»_

_«Ouais?»_

_«Pourquoi on se trouverait pas des surnoms pour chacun?»_

_«Parce qu'on est pas des idiots. Et puis je croyais que "imbécile" était mon surnom. »_

_«Non, quand je t'appelle comme ça, je ne fais qu'établir la vérité.» marmonna Hidan, assez bas pour que lui seul n'entende. «Ok, je veux te donner un surnom.»_

_«Pourquoi ?»_

_«Juste comme ça, épais. Maintenant… comment devrais-je t'appeler…. Que dis-tu de stitchy¹ ?»_

_«Non.»_

_«Psycho ?»_

_«Non.»_

_«"Imbécile" ne compte pas, alors… que penses-tu de ''Kuzu'' ?»_

_«ABSOLUMENT PAS! »_

_Les yeux d'Hidan doublèrent de volume sous cette soudaine explosion. «Pourquoi pas ?»_

_«Ça sonne juste… trop…mimi…»_

_Hidan sourit de façon machiavélique. «Ah vraiment ? Très bien, alors à partir de maintenant tu es ''Kuzu''.»_

_«SÛREMENT PAS ! »_

_«OH QUE OUI »_

_WHAM_

_«REMES-MOI MA FOUTUE TÊTE !! »_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin du flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan soupira joyeusement. Il avait vraiment trop de plaisir à envoyer chier Kakuzu, et alors ? Même s'il en sortait blesse à chaque fois, c'était hilarant.

« Hey, Hidan. »

« Ouais ? »

"On est arrivés"

Le Jashiniste regarda autour de lui, étonné. Ils étaient de retour à la forêt sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Dans très peu de temps, ils seraient rendus à leur base.

Aussitôt arrivés, Hidan se rendit dans le salon en ligne droite pour relaxer et lire sa «bible». C'était ce qui lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire : les autres étant partis en missions et kakuzu était occupé à je-ne-sais-trop-quoi dans leur chambre. Ce qui lui laissait le divan à lui seul

Il posa sa scythe sur le plancher, à côté de lui, et s'étendit sur le divan, heureux d'avoir un peu de paix. Pour l'instant tout était calme.

Mais dans l'Akatsuki, le calme était rare et de très courte durée.

Ce qui brisa son moment de sérénité ne fut nul autre que Kakuzu:

«Hidan.»

"Hmm?" Le Jashiniste était trop concentré dans la lecture pour faire vraiment attention à celui qui l'interpelait.

« Hidan, regarde-moi. »

L'immortel soupira encore une fois et plaça son signet sur sa page en cours.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, là ! »

« Je viens tout juste de faire le compte de mon portefeuille. Il me manque 3,48$. » Il dévisagea son partenaire.

Hidan s'impatienta, regardant ailleurs. « Ouais, tu vois… J'ai eu un p'tit creux et tu dormais alors~ »

« Tu m'as volé dans mon sommeil ?! »

« Du calme, épais, c'est juste une petite somme~ »

« C'est MON argent, foutu fanatique ! »

Hidan se mit alors vraiment en colère. Il se leva d'un bon et lui retourna son regard menaçant. « Je vais te rembourser, imbécile, fous-moi la paix, merde ! »

« C'Est pas la question, mon esti- »

« Oh, Jashin ! Kakuzu mais qu'est-ce que ça peut-»

« Oh mais ça fait ! » Hidan eut à peine le temps de se tasser que le poing de Kakuzu passa au travers du divan, formant un trou dans sa bible.

(NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : J'ai eu du mal à comprendre comment ils étaient positionnés et comment le poing de Kakuzu a pu faire un trou comme ça, mais je ne changerai pas l'histoire que l'auteure a créée… on retourne à l'histoire xD )

Ok, c'est la guerre qu'il voulait, c'est la guerre qu'il aura !

« Tu vas crissement payer pour ça ! » Cria-t-il alors qu'il prenait possession de sa scythe et attaqua son partenaire.

CRASH

BANG

SMASH

Peina entra dans la pièce. « Mais qu'est-ce qui~ » Il fut interrompu par une demi-chaise (courtoisie d'Hidan..) en pleine figure.

Hidan et Kakuzu arrêtèrent tout mouvement, les yeux exorbités de surprise et surtout d'anticipation. Uh-oh. « Pein, Chef… nous~ »

Leur « chef » les toisa du regard, du sang coulant peu à peu de son visage. « .SUR LE CHAMP ! »

Les deux compagnons le suivirent docilement, laissant derrière le salon complètement démoli.

Pein en vint à la conclusion qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin d' "espace". Par ''espace'', il voulait dire qu'il les enverrait en missions solo pour un bon moment. Ce ''moment'' changea pour deux mois, et aurait été plus longtemps encore si ce n'avait pas été d'une chose.

"Kakuzu?"

"Oui?"

"T'aurais pas vu Hidan?"

Le trésorier secoua la tête négativement. Pein avait été méticuleux dans leurs horaires, les envoyant en mission l'un après l'autre pour qu'ils ne se croisent jamais, ou qu'ils ne soient jamais en même temps dans la base.

Ce dernier prit un air sérieux. « «Étrange… »

Kakuzu haussa un sourcil, intéressé. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Mais Pein avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Le trésorier décida de ne pas s'en mêler et retourna à son argent.

Quelques jours plus tard, Konan lui dit d'aller voir Pein, dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Pein avait un air grave au visage. « Kakuzu, je suis au courant que toi et Hidan ne vous entendiez pas très bien, ces derniers temps. »

Son interlocuteur grogna. Ce n'était vraiment pas la découverte du siècle… Pein l'ignora et continua de parler. « Du même fait, pour conserver une ambiance calme (mais surtout pour garder notre budget intacte), je cous ai assignés à des missions solos. Ça avait très bien fonctionné, étonnement. Jusqu'à maintenant.» Il fronça les sourcils. «Il y a deux semaines, j'ai envoyé Hidan en mission. Il est déjà supposé être revenu. Ce qui signifie qu'il a probablement été fait prisonnier, Et puisque, malgré tout, tu es toujours son partenaire, c'est ton devoir d'aller le libérer. »

Kakuzu acquiesça. Il s'en doutait.

«Parfait. Voici ses coordonnées»

Une semaine plus tard, Kakuzu se trouvait devant un gigantesque château parfaitement camouflé. Les gardes l'escortèrent à l'intérieur. Il pénétrait en ce lieu en tant qu'ambassadeur (dont il avait évidemment disposé sur leur chemin…) Sa mission était simple : s'infiltrer, retrouver Hidan et repartir aussitôt. Mais il devait tout d'abord rencontrer le maitre du domaine.

« Ahh, alors vous êtes l'ambassadeur. Hajji, n'est-ce pas ? » L'accueilli le maitre, lui tendant la main d'une façon amicale.

Kakuzu la serra. « Oui, c'est bien moi. Je crois comprendre que les affaires vont bien pour vous, monsieur? »

L'homme se renfrogna. «Eh bien oui, jusqu'à récemment. Voyez-vous, l'autre jour, j'ai surpris un voler s'introduire en mes appartement. Il était très discret et aurait pu s'en sauver sans que personne ne le voie, si ce n'avait pas été de son erreur… »

Kakuzu n'eut même pas besoin de feindre l'étonnement. Il était curieux de savoir ce que Hidan avait fait pour se faire prendre… « Que s'est-il passé ? »

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait. «Voyez-vous, son collier était resté pris dans la fermeture d'une porte et il sacrait à tour de bras en se tortillant de tous côtés pour se déprendre… Quel idiot… »

«Ce mot est bien faible pour cet imbécile…» marmonna Kakuzu. C'était encore à cause de la grande gueule de son partenaire et de sa maudite religion. Il était toujours question de ça…

«À présent, monsieur, je suis certain que vous êtes épuisé de votre long voyage jusqu'ici. Mes gardes vont vous escorter jusqu'à votre chambre.

Kakuzu le remercia et suivit les hommes hors de la pièce.

Hidan grogna et se retourna dans sa cellule. Ce ne serait pas si pénible si le plancher n'était pas fait de pierre, merde ! Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le corridor. Un autre pauvre imbécile devait se faire emmener pour se faire torturer dans un moment. Hidan leva les yeux en l'air. Ils étaient tous de mauviettes se lamentant à propos de leur douleur insupportable.

Il entendit d'autres pas qui venait de plus près, s'arrêter devant sa porte. Ses yeux s'écatirent d'anticipation lorsque la poignée tourna et que la porte s'ouvrit peu après.

Kakuzu se tenait là, devant lui, sa scythe à la main. « Hey, épais. »

Hidan fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Kakuzu ? »

« Simple. Pein m'a demandé de venir te chercher parce que t'es trop lent. Maintenant, viens.»

Hidan se renfrogna. «Je veux pas»

Kakuzu haussa un sourcil. «Comment ça, tu ne veux pas?»

Le Jashiniste sourit. «Facile à comprende: Ils sont convaincus que je détiens des informations importantes, alors ils me torturent non-stop. C'est génial ! Si je reste ici, j'ai un logement gratuit, trois repas par jour et une plénitude de torture !! Tu vois ? »

Kakuzu hocha la tête. « Hidan, tu es le pire des masochistes… »

« Et crissement fier de l'être ! »

«Aller, viens»

«JE viens de te dire que je veux pas!»

Le trésorier soupira. Cette situation commençait à l'ennuyer sévèrement.

« Écoute, si ça te fait venir avec moi, je vais te sortir tes intestins et t'étrangler avec dès qu'on arrive à la base. »

« Tu les promet ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok. » Hidan se leva sur ses pieds. « Donne-moi ma foutue scythe. » Kakuzu la lui rendit, permettant à Hidan de prendre la tête. « T'es chanceux que je commençais à m'ennuyer, imbécile.»

« Ouais, ouais.. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux protagonistes étaient de retour sur la route, marchant silencieusement vers leur base. Aucun des deux ne savait trop quoi dire à l'autre.

« Euh...Kakuzu… »

« Oui ? »

«Merci d'être venu me chercher, même si c'est Pein qui te l'a demandé. »

Kakuzu fronça les sourcils, continuant à marcher. «C'est un remerciement pas mal merdique, tu sais ? »

« Bah, c'est vrai ! Si Pein ne te l'avait pas demandé, je serais encore là-bas en train de pourrir sur place ! »

« Je croyais que tu aimais y être. »

« J'm'ennuyais en cris, 'Kuzu' ! »

« Ben, t'avais qu'à pas me suivre. »

« Oh, comme si j'avais~WHAT THE FUCK !? » Les yeux d'Hidan s'élargirent considérablement, le visage déformé par le choc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » Kakuzu se plaça en position de défense, scrutant les alentours, cherchant les ennemis.

« Kakuzu… tu… » Le choc était encore et toujours bien évident dans le visage d'Hidan.

« Je quoi?? »

Le choc se changea en sourire malicieux: «Tu m'as laissé t'appeler Kuzu sans me frapper ou m'engueuler en retour !» Le trésorier se rendit compte de sa «gaffe» Oh merde !

Le sourire d'Hidan doubla de grandeur. « Admets le donc, que tu aimes ton petit surnom ! »

« Non, je ne l'aime pas.»

«Oui, tu l'aimes bien! »Hidan riait à en perdre le souffle, se tenant les côtes.

« Non, c'est faux ! » Kakuzu perdait peu à peu patience, son visage tournant légèrement au rouge.

« Aww, qu'est-ce qui va pas, 'Kuzu ? Tu ne~ »

WHAM

«MAUDIT JASHIN! POURQUOI FAIS-TU ÇA À CHAQUE FOIS?!» Cria la tête d'Hidan, à présent à ses propres pieds…

« Parce que je t'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, et tu as persisté. » Kakuzu secoua la tête. « Tu ne fais vraiment qu'à ta tête... t'es incorrigible, tu Sais? »

« Est-ce ça veut dire que tu vas me remettre ma tête en place ? »

Le trésorier réfléchit un moment. Puis, soudainement, un sourire malsain prit place sur ses lèvres. « Oh oui, je vais te la remettre en place. » Le rire malsain s'en suivit peu après…

Hidan devint de plus en plus nerveux. « Kakuzu… qu'est-ce que fais ? Je veux dire... aller, c'était pas si pire, n'est-ce pas? Kakuzu? »

"MMMMMMMMMGH MGHMMMM MMMMPH!"

Kakuzu roula les yeux, désespéré. Même avec les lèvres cousues, son partenaire l'énervait, essayant de parler…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Qui aime bien, châtie bien!

~~Quelques mois et incidents quasi-mortels plus tard~~~~~~~~~~

Kakuzu avait carrément arrêté d'essayer de se débarrasser de son surnom, et endurait dans un silence misérable, la haine qui flottait autour d'eux. Heureusement pour lui, Hidan avait décidé de ne l'appeler 'Kuzu qu'à certains moments, ce qui rendait la chose plus supportable.

Étant lui-m me l'objet principal de la situation tendue.

En tout cas, le banquier et le quasi-zombie étaient en cours de mission. C'était une mission d'assassinat, comme leurs douze dernières missions ou peu près. Pein s'était FINALEMENT rendu compte que peu importe la mission qu'il leur confierait, Hidan finirait par tuer tout le monde, alors une mission d'assassinat rendait tout plus simple pour l'organisation.

Malheureusement, cette mission en particulier sortit de leur contrôle. Peut- être était-ce parce que les informations que Pein leur avait fournies étaient passées-date. Peut-être aussi était-ce parce qu'il y avait deux centaines de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents de plus que prévu. Ou peut- être était-ce parce que la moitié des gardes en question étaient des pyromanes maniaques qui leur lançaient des jutsus enflammés à chaque dix secondes... Peu importe la raison, le combat était TOTALEMENT hors de leur contrôle, et tout le monde s'entretuait.

Les deux membres de l'akatsuki pouvaient seulement éviter les attaques et prier que tous leurs idiots d'ennemis s'entretueraient jusqu'au dernier, pendant que la forteresse dans laquelle ils étaient brûlait autour d'eux.

"HA! C'est bien trop facile!" riait Hidan, assénant des coups de pieds à un corps mort.

"Ne soit pas si sûr de toi. Si ces cons n'avaient pas décidé d'attaquer les leurs, toi et moi serions par terre, à leur place, au moment où j'te parle." Kakuzu était justement en train de refaire quelques coutures sur lui-même.

"Ah! Change d'humeur, trou de cul! Ça aurait pu arriver, mais non, alors calme toi donc just-"

Hidan baissa les yeux sur le corps qu'il venait de frapper et ses yeux doublèrent de volume, surprise et peur en reflétant.

"Merde!"

Il essaya de s'en dégager, reculant précipitamment, rendant confus le trésorier de l'akatsuki, pendant un moment.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Maudit, le ninja avait caché une bombe de papier sur sa poitrine! Hidan arriva avec tant de bien que de mal se d gager, bondissant dans l'immeuble en feu afin d'éviter le souffle de l'explosion.

CREEEEEAAAAK

"Merde! "

Hidan eu tout juste le temps de lever la tête pour voir que le plafond s'écroulait sur lui. Il ferma les yeux. Immortel ou non, il savait qu'il allait souffrir...Hidan attendait que l'inévitable arrive, il s'attendait à la sensation terrible d'une brûlure intense d'un mur de bois en feu qui l'écrasait.

WHAM

Le Jashiniste sentit ses poumons s'écraser sous lui lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le plaquer brusquement au sol. Peu importe ce que c'était, c'était cloué au sol avec lui. "Ouf!"

Une fois que le monde entier cessa de bouger, Hidan pu ouvrir les yeux.

Kakuzu le tenait.

Ou plus précisément, avait ses mains qui entouraient avec force la mince silhouette de l'immortel, lui broyant les côtes. "... Kakuzu, tu peux me laisser aller. J'suis correcte, merde."

Le banquier sembla réaliser ce qu'il faisait et libéra immédiatement son partenaire, reculant de plusieurs pieds, puis se levant.

"... Aller vient. Notre mission est terminée."

Hidan acquiesça et se leva son tour, légèrement étourdit, suivant son partenaire qui lui, était engouffré dans les flammes. Retrouvant son chemin pour sortir de cet enfer.

Un silence inconfortable s'en suivit lors de leur voyage de retour, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait penser un truc dire. Kakuzu ris finalement parole.

"Hidan, à propos de ce qui est arrivé, tantôt...-"

"Relaxe, J'ai compris pourquoi t'as fait ça."

Kakuzu le fixa. "Ah bon?"

"Ouais, ça aurait pris un temps fou de recoudre tous les morceaux de mon corps si l'immeuble m'avait complètement écrasé, pas vrai?"

Hidan haussa un sourcil J'ai raison, non?"

"Fais en sorte que a n'arrive plus." Murmura Kakuzu, marchant plus vite. Hidan haussa les épaules et le suivit de près.

Un moment plus tard, ils sortirent de la route et établirent un campement, étalant leurs manteaux sur le sol, se préparant dormir. Hidan se jeta par terre et ferma les yeux, son corps était complètement épuisé. Il se laissa relaxer un peu, étant sur le bord de s'endormir.

"Hidan..."

Oh... génial

"Quoi?" grogna-t-il.

"Est-ce qu'on peu... coute... J'ai juste...-Il faut qu'on se parle."

Hidan grogna de nouveau. "Ça peut vraiment pas attendre à demain matin?"

"Non, vraiment pas"

"Hidan insulta plusieurs dieux sous sa barbe*fa on de parler, expression qui veut dire: tout bas* et s'assied, essuyant le sommeil de ses yeux. "Câliss... C'est quoi l'esti de problème?" murmura-t-il.

Kakuzu ignora ses sacres. Il prit une grande inspiration, sachant très bien qu'il devait se dépêcher avant de perdre son calme. "Hidan, il y a une raison pour laquelle je t'ai sauvé, plus tôt..."

"Ouais, je sais, tu ne voulais pas gaspiller ton temps à me rattacher! Est-ce qu'on peu aller de coucher, maintenant?" Hidan s'énervait de plus en plus.

"C'est pas... pour cette raison..." Hidan haussa les sourcils. Ok... il avait vraiment piqué sa curiosité ...

"Écoute, quand j'ai vu le toit te tomber dessus, j'ai juste paniqué. J'ai même pas pensé au fait que t'étais immortel, alors -"

"C'est normal, la plus part des personnes oublie que je suis immortel, alors-"

"Vas-tu me laisser finir, oui?" Hidan se renfrogna, mais hocha positivement la tête.

"Très bien. Écoute bien, j'ai pas réagis comme a parce que j'aurais eu à te *réparer* ou parce que t'es mon partenaire. Je t'ai sauvé parce que j'avais fucking peur que tu soies blessé." Il ferma les yeux.

"Hidan, je ne veux pas que tu soies blessé, fin. Et c'est parce que... Je t'apprécie... je... t'aime bien." Il leva les yeux

Le cerveau d'Hidan avait alors décidé de ne plus fonctionner, ou peut- être était-ce Hidan lui-mê

me? "Attend... Viens-tu juste de... de dire... ce que je pense que tu as dit?" Il se gratta la tête, d'un air à la Naruto...

(N\A:lol xD il fallait que je mette la comparaison! xD)

"Est-ce que tu... voulais dire comme... un amis ou...?"

"Je veux dire que je t'aime, criss, Hidan. Comment puis-je le dire plus clairement?" Kakuzu soupira et se coucha, tournant le dos son partenaire.

"Oublie ça... Je ne m'attends pas de que tu retournes mes sentiments ou peu importe... Je voulais simplement mettre tout ça au clair, et t'expliquer pourquoi je t'avais sauvé ... Tu peux aller dormir, à présent."

Hidan se coucha son tour et se roula en boule, ses pensées filaient à toute allure dans sa tête. Comment diable était-il supposé dormir, à cet l'instant?

Les prochains jours étaient remplis d'un silence embarrassant, mais cette fois, aucun des deux n'osa le briser. Hidan essayait désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il devrait faire; il ne voulait pas rester coincé avec un nouveau partenaire, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir rester avec Kakuzu non-plus.

"Peut- être que, si je pouvais lui parler nouveau... Kakuzu..."

Son partenaire sursauta au bruit, et se retourna vers lui.

"Oui?"

" Écoute... propos de ce que tu m'as dit-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Les deux membres de l'akatsuki sursautèrent. "What the fuck?" Environ une vingtaine d'ennemis Shinobis apparurent de la forêt. "Et bien... Qu'en penses-tu? Je crois que quelques-uns avaient survécus. Finalement..."

"Ouais." Répondit Hidan, agrippant sa scythe et se plaçant en position de défense.

"Mais ils sont tellement pathétiques que ça leur a pris autant de temps se rendre jusqu'à nous!" Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Allons-y!"

À première vue, la bagarre allait bien. La plus part de leurs ennemis étaient KO en un rien de temps, mais plus il y en avait, plus forts ils étaient, et évitaient plus facilement leurs attaques, les attaquant d'eux-mêmes. Hidan allait couper un des ninjas en deux, quand quelque chose dans sa vue périphérique attira son attention et l'arrêta en plein mouvement.

Kakuzu se battait contre sept d'entre eux, et était en train de perdre.

Malgré tous ses efforts, son corps blessé ne pouvait combattre au même niveau que ses ennemis, et il était à peine capable de bloquer leurs attaques. Ils l'avaient très bien remarqué , et étaient en train de l'attaquer de tous les côtés, de tous les angles possible, essayant de trouver un point faible. Soudainement, l'un d'eux courra derrière Kuzu et lui enfonça un Katana dans le dos. Kakuzu cracha du sang et tomba genoux.

"SALAUDS!"

Kakuzu ne vit qu'un éclair de mouvement et entendit le sang couler. Celui qui lui avait enfoncé la lame dans le dos venait de se faire ouvrir vivant, et son sang coulait de ses organes encore en fonction.

"Vous allez crissement payer pour ce que vous venez de faire!" cria Hidan, levant son arme et se retournant vers les autres assaillants.

Kakuzu était bouche-bée. Il avait déjà vu Hidan en colère, mais... cette fois, c'était carrément de la démence. Pure et simple. Finalement, lorsque tous les ninjas furent morts, Hidan s'arrêta, les yeux exorbités de rage, la poitrine se relevant furieusement, cherchant retrouver son souffle.

Kakuzu se releva lentement: un grand merci pour ses cœurs en surplus!...

"Hidan?" Le Jashiniste se retourna vers lui, encore tout essoufflé.

"Ouais?"

" Ça.. va?"

Hidan renifla. "Ouais... J'étais un peu fâché, je crois... ok?" Il jeta un regard au carnage qu'il venait de faire.

"Je crois que j'ai un peu forcé la main, huh?"

"Ouais... vraiment." Le banquier le regarda de la tête aux pieds. "Hidan."

"Ouais?"

"Qu'est-ce que t'allais dire, plus tôt?"

"Hidan d tourna le regard."Uh... c'est rien, laisse-tomber. Allons-nous-en."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas te croire?" Kakuzu le rattrapa. "Dis-moi."

"Je t'ai dit que c' tait rien, merde!"

Kakuzu haussa un sourcil. "Hidan, si ça a un quelconque rapport avec ce que je t'ais dit... Je suis d sol . Mais c'est vraiment comme a que j'me sens. Je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas retourner mes sentiments... M me que tu peux tr s bien continuer me d tester..."

"JE TE DÉTESTE PAS, MERDE!" Hidan plongea sa scythe dans le corps d'un des hommes, mort, et se retourna vers son partenaire pour le dévisager.

Kakuzu avait l'air ébahit... (N/A:il l'était, aussi xD)

"Hidan..."

"J'TE DÉTESTE VRAIMENT PAS, MERDE! MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME BIEN... POURQUOI PENSES-TU QUE JE RESTE AVEC TOI, MALGRÉ LE FAIT QUE TU SOIES UN ESTI DE TROU DE CUL? C'EST AUSSI POUR CETTE RAISON QUE JE FAIS TOUT POUR QUE TU NE RESTES PAS EN COLÈRE CONTRE MOI, ET QUE JE SUIS ENCORE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UN FOU DE MOI, MAUDIT JASHIN! JE T'AIME AUSSI, MERDE!

Kakuzu fixa son partenaire dans un silence choqué, le visage cramoisi. "Voilà ... je l'ai dit..." Il s'éloigna de 'Kuzu et se roula en petite boule, par terre, les genoux dans le visage.

À première vue, Kakuzu n'était pas certain de savoir quoi faire. Lentement et doucement, comme s'il marchait sur des coquilles d'œufs, il s'approcha de son partenaire.

"Hidan?"

"Quoi, imbécile?"

Kakuzu ignora l'insulte, "Si tu ressentais ça depuis un bout de temps... pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?"

La réponse d'Hidan fut étouffée, dû au fait qu'il avait encore caché son visage dans ses genoux. Kakuzu s'agenouilla et lui releva doucement la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, je n'ai pas compris."

"...Je croyais que tu mentais, criss..."

Kakuzu cligna des yeux... "Tu quoi?"

"Tu m'as très bien entendu... Je croyais q-"

WHAM

"What the fuck?" s'écria la tête ENCORE décapitée d'Hidan." Ok, je reprends tous les mots que j'ai pu dire! Criss! T'es qu'un avare égoïste qui devrait brûler en enfer! Je te déteste en criss, trou d'cul!"

Kakuzu ricana et le ramassa. "Alors ne me traite pas de menteur." Il commença rattacher la tête d'Hidan à son corps. "Parce que je ne mentais pas." Il fini de le coudre. Pour un moment, rien ne bougeait, tout était calme, immobile... silencieux. Puis, sans crier gare, il baissa son masque et embrassa le Jashiniste.

Hidan n'eut même pas le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se passait que Kakuzu était déjà relevé, marchant dans la direction qu'il croyait être la bonne, vers la base.

Hidan se leva et le suivit.

Il semblait que le silence d'embarras était de retour...

"Il faudra me passer sur le corps, 'Kuzu."

Le trésorier de l'Akatsuki grommela et continua à marcher.

"Maudit Jashin, mais attend!" Hidan attrapa le bras de son partenaire et planta ses talons au sol, arrêtant effectivement le banquier. Kakuzu se tourna vers lui, le regard suspicieux. Hidan semblait incertain. C' était mignon, en quelque sorte. Vraiment mignon.

Hidan pris une grande respiration avant de demander rapidement:" Est-ce que je peux en avoir un autre?" il rougit alors violemment.

"Hmm? Un autre quoi?"

L'hésitation de l'immortel se changea en colère. "Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, merde! Ton baiser était vraiment nul, alors j'en veux un autre! Bon!" Kakuzu était surpris, bien évidemment. " Ça... te va?" Hidan regardait ailleurs, l'hésitation n tant de retour dans sa voix.

Kakuzu atteint lentement son masque et le baissa à nouveau, tout aussi lentement. Il releva le visage de l'immortel vers le sien et lui donna un autre baiser 3 Hidan posa rapidement ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, pour prévenir toute fuite. Leur deuxième baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais chacun d'eux avait l'impression que ça avait duré des heures. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, Hidan était tout sourire.

"Merci, 'kuzu."

Le banquier remis aussitôt son masque. "Aller, on doit y aller..." Il commençait marcher le long du chemin, son partenaire non-loin de lui.

"Et... De rien."


	6. Chapitre 5: Premier rencard?

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur premier baiser et absolument rien n'avait changé, dans leur relation.

Bien entendu, ils s'étaient embrassés quelques fois, mais c'était toujours maladroit, bizarre, presque forcé, et aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire par la suite.

Spécialement Kakuzu…

Le banquier avait finalement réussit à avouer ses sentiments à son partenaire et chose assez surprenante (à ses yeux), celui-ci ressentait la même chose à son égard… Alors pourquoi était-ce si inconfortable? Kakuzu aurait bien continué à pondérer là-dessus, mais une semelle entra en collision avec l'arrière de sa tête. Il se retourna, surpris, et dévisagea son partenaire, à qui il manquait soudainement une sandale. « J'essaie d'attirer ton attention depuis 15 minutes, idiot! » Tout soupçon était écarté par l'explosion de colère du jashiniste : Hidan était bien coupable de l'attaque.

WHAM

« T'ES PAS ÉCOEURÉ DE M'ARRACHER LA MAUDITE TÊTE? »

« De l'arracher, oui. De ta réaction quand je l'arrache, jamais. »

Hidan le contempla un moment. « Va donc te faire foutre. »

« Ouais, ouais. » marmonna le banquier de l'Akatsuki, alors qu'il commençait à lui recoudre la tête en place. « Bon, pourquoi tu te plaignait? »

« Je suis super crevé. Est-ce qu'on peu arrêter bientôt? »

Kakuzu sourit diaboliquement, dès qu'il eu finit de coudre. « C'est quoi, le mot magique? »

Hidan pâlit instantanément. « Oh, aller, tu peux pas~ »

« Dis le. »

« Mais… »

«** Dis le.** »

Hidan prit une grande respiration. « MERDE! Est-ce qu'on peu bientôt s'arrêter... s'il… te plait? » Le dernier mot sortit comme un murmure étouffé.

Kakuzu se retint de rire. « Très bien, nous allons arrêter au prochain village. » conformément à ses dires, ils arrêtèrent pour le nuit dans un tout petit village, une heure plus tard.

Le village était plein de vie, les gens allaient ça et là, jouant à plusieurs jeux et mangeant sur des terrasses. Kakuzu comprit qu'il y avait un festival pour accueillir le printemps lorsqu'il cherchait un hôtel. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire : de la nourriture, des activités et un spectacle de feux d'artifice. Hidan, était excité à l'idée de voir des feux d'artifice et suppliait son partenaire de le laisser aller les voir, mais Kakuzu n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Il le laissa néanmoins aller les voir. Après avoir laissé leurs bagages dans leur chambre, Hidan disparu.

Tout était silencieux.

Kakuzu soupira et se jeta sur le lit, déjà ennuyé. Son partenaire était peut-être ennuyant, mais ce n'était jamais monotone avec lui, au moins. Il endura le silence encore trois heures durant, avant de se lever pour trouver son partenaire.

Hidan s'étira sur le sol, faisant face au ciel. Il avait réussi à trouver un endroit tranquille, sur une petite colline, un peu à l'écart du village. Il était assez loin pour ne pas être dérangé, mais tout de même assez près pour bien voir le spectacle de feux d'artifices. Se sentant seul, il soupira, souhaitant que Kakuzu l'aie accompagné… pfff…

« Hey »

Le jashiniste sursauta et se tourna vers la voix: Kakuzu se tenait juste au-dessus de lui. « Ça te dérange, si je me joins à toi? »

« Non. » L'avare s'assied à côté d'Hidan, qui se redressa à son tour. « Pour quoi t'es venu? »

« Parce que j'en avais envie. »

Silence

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fous »

« Je… voulais seulement être avec toi, ok? Ça te va comme réponse? » Murmura Kakuzu, le fuyant du regard.

Hidan sourit, satisfait. « Ouais. » Il prit sa main, entrecroisant leurs doigts avant que son partenaire ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Kakuzu n'aurait pas protesté, de toutes façons.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki regardèrent le ciel. Les feux d'artifices avaient commencés.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

C'était comme si le ciel avait prit vie, de brefs éclairs de couleurs, les explosions éclatant bruyamment dans l'air. Kakuzu jeta un regard à son partenaire, et vit qu'il regardait le spectacle intensément : il avait l'air d'un enfant, tant il avait l'air ravi et excité. Prudemment, il l'attira vers lui, enlaçant ses hanches avec la main qu'Hidan avait prise, plus tôt. Hidan sourit de plus belles et se colla sur son partenaire, les yeux toujours rivés sur le ciel.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Ils continuèrent leur contemplation en silence pendant encore un bon moment, ne voulant pas détruire ce rare moment de paix et de joie entre eux. Regardant sa (pas si) douce moitié, une idée effleura l'esprit de Kakuzu. « Hidan? »

«Hmm? »

« À quoi penses-tu? »

Hidan rougit violemment. « Si je te le disais, tu me tuerais carrément.»

« Je pourrais pas…. T'es immortel. »

« Perspicace… »

« C'est mieux d'être perspicace qu'idiot… Maintenant, dis moi. »

Hidan soupira. « Deux choses… Premièrement, je me demandais dans quel genre d'engueulade de merde Sasori et Deidara se mêleraient à cause de ce spectacle. »

« Et l'autre chose? »

Hidan fuya le regard de Kakuzu, rougissant de plus belles. Ce dernier trouva cette réaction assez intéressante, et mignon, en quelque sorte. Qui aurait cru que le si sadique Hidan pouvais être embarrassé? « Alors? »

« Et bien…. Je trouvais …. Que… c'était un peu… comme un... rancard? »

Contre toute attente de l'immortel, Kakuzu ne fit que glousser. « C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas? » Le banquier de l'Akatsuki baissa son masque avec sa main libre et baisa doucement le front de son partenaire. Hidan cligna des yeux, puis sourit de toutes ses dents, se collant encore plus sur son *Kuzu*.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Ils restèrent tout le long des feux d'artifice, sans vraiment y porter attention. Quand la le spectacle prit fin, ils se levèrent et retournèrent à leur chambre d'hôtel.

Kakuzu se déshabilla rapidement et alla se coucher, disant à Hidan d'en faire autant parce qu'ils devaient partir au lever du jour. « Et je ne veux pas t'entendre sacrer à ce propos, parce que... nous… » Hidan avait grimpé sur Kakuzu, à l'intérieur des draps. « Hidan, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Le Jashiniste lui fait un petit sourire en coin : « Je viens me chercher un bisou de bonne nuit, trou de cul. » Ses mains s'emparèrent du masque de Kakuzu, l'embrassant chastement, avant que ce dernier n'objecte.

Une fois le choc initial dissipé, Kakuzu enlaça la mince silhouette d'Hidan et intensifia leur baiser. C'était leur baiser le plus intime, et le banquier l'appréciait énormément. Il sentit cependant Hidan se tortiller et se détacher de lui, essoufflé. « Bonne nuit. »

Hidan lui sourit et glissa de sur le torse de son partenaire, gardant tout de même son corps collé au sien. « Nenuit 'Kuzu. » Le banquier le frappa doucement derrière la tête, mais Hidan ne fit que sourire de plus belle, fermant les yeux. L'instant d'après, les deux hommes étaient dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un Problème?

Chapitre 6- Des Problèmes...

Ils avaient finalement franchis l'étape de la gêne, et Kakuzu en était ravi. Pour le moment, du moins… Il y avait encore quelque chose qui le chicotait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le problème en question.

Était-ce une question de genre? Non, il n'avait jamais été homophobe.

Était-ce le fait qu'ils devraient cacher leur relation du reste de l'organisation? Ridicule! Tous les membres de l'organisation « cachaient » leurs liens, même si les cris et les gémissements nocturnes qui parvenaient à traverser les parois du repaire indiquaient clairement que « quelque chose » se tramait…

Mais alors… Que pouvait-il tant le déranger? Un kunai vint briser le fil de ses pensées. Oh, c'est vrai, ils étaient en plein milieu d'un combat. Il esquiva un coup et écorcha son assaillant en deux.

Bon; où en était-il? Voyons voir... Il n'avait rien fait de grave... et Hidan non-plus, alors peut-être que-

La réponse le frappe en même temps qu'un katana.

Tout en poussant un juron, il retira violemment l'épée de son épaule et l'utilisa pour tuer son propriétaire.

Il avait à présent compris ce qui se passait… Son vrai problème restait qu'il devait en faire part à Hidan…

« Merde! Tu t'es vraiment pas raté, tu sais? »

« Oh ferme-la un peu et recouds-moi, trou d'cul! » Kakuzu hocha la tête et afficha un sourire narquois.

« D'ailleurs, toi-même t'as une méchante coupure, idiot. T'expliques ça comment, putain? »Le trésorier se renfrogna.

Il n'avait pas prévu amener le sujet de cette façon, mais ils y étaient déjà, alors autant faire avec.

« Pour être honnête, je pensais à « nous ». »

« En plein combat? »Ignorant sa remarque, il continua. « Hidan, nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, déjà… »

« Ouais. »« Et nous sommes assez intimes … »

« Ouais? »

« Alors pourquoi n'avons-nous pas eu de rapports sexuels? »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

« …Quoi? »

Kakuzu soupira. Cette conversation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante.

« Pourquoi ne *l'avons-nous pas fait*, encore? Nous sommes remis de l'étrangeté de notre relation depuis un moment et nous sommes à l'aise l'un envers l'autre, alors pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas « passés à l'acte »? »

Hidan détourna son attention et vira au cramoisis.

« J'sais pas. Je, enfin c'est que... J'en ai aucune foutue idée, 'Kuzu'! »

Kakuzu haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que.. t'as un problème avec "ça"?»

Hidan devint encore plus rouge. « NON! J'ai heu.. je... »

« Hidan, es-tu vierge? »

Le visage de son amant était à présent aussi rouge que les cheveux de Sasori. « Peut-être », couina-t-il.

« Tu l'es, n'est-ce pas? », le nargua Kakuzu, d'un air mesquin.

Hidan gonfla ses joues et s'éloigna brusquement. « Cette conversation est terminée! »Kakuzu le suivit. « Oh aller, Hidan, tu ne devrais pas en être aussi embarrassé. »

« Oh Jashin! Ferme-la! » Le jashiniste sentit quelque chose agripper ses chevilles et le tirer, étalé de tout son long sur le sol.

« Allez vous faire foutre, tes câbles et toi! »

Kakuzu le ramena à un pied de lui. « Hidan, ta réaction est exagérée. Ce n'est qu'une simple question; réponds-y. »

Hidan lui jeta un regard noir, sentant ses joues se chauffer à nouveaux. « Oui. Bon. T'es content? »

« Non, étant donné que tu es toujours fâché. »

Kakuzu, piteux, s'agenouilla. « J'suis désolé, ok? »

« Très bien… » Hidan sourit en coin. « Bon, j'imagine que t'as les réponses à tes maudites questions, non? »

« Yup. Donc, maintenant qu'on y est… Tu veux? »

Et les rougeurs de Hidan revinrent. « Euh.. Oui, j'imagine… »

Satisfait, Kakuzu sourit, tendant la main à Hidan, pour l'aider à se relever. « Bien! » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire dans sa cape. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, idiot? »« C'est drôle de te voir aussi gêné, c'est tout »

« Vas te faire foutre! » Tempêta Hidan, en route vers leur repaire. Kakuzu se contenta de le suivre à une certaine distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\o/~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ils trouvèrent un hôtel assez bon marché pour Kakuzu et y installèrent leurs fournitures pour y passer la nuit.

Hidan baillait aux corneilles, étirant ses bras vers le ciel, et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, lorsqu'une paire de bras lui encercla la taille, par derrière. « Près pour une partie de jambe-en l'air? »

« Là, tout de suite? »

Kakuzu le retourna contre lui. « Pourquoi attendre? » Il abaissa son masque et embrassa tendrement son partenaire.

Hidan ferma les paupières et lui rendit son baiser, s'agrippant au coup de l'avare. Il pouvait sentir les mains de Kakuzu commencer à détacher son manteau et l'aida à le retirer, avant de faire de même avec le sien. Il glissa ses mains dans le chandail de Kakuzu, le retirant lentement, alors que ce dernier les entraînait sur le lit.

Sentant son partenaire mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, Hidan le laissa volontiers prendre le contrôle de sa bouche. Cependant, dès que leurs langues se touchèrent, une petite voix résonna dans sa tête... _Non, la ferme!_

Kakuzu se détacha de sa bouche et s'attaqua à son cou, y mordant la tendre chaire à pleines dents, faisant frémir son partenaire, sous lui.

_Tu ne peux pas autant te laisser aller,_ lui rappela la petite voix.

_La ferme, j'ai dit!_

_Non, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison._

Kakuzu, ignorant de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Hidan, continuait de lui administrer sa délicieuse torture, mordant çà et là, léchant le sang qui coulait doucement le long de ses morsures.

_Tu sais ce qui se passera,_ continua la voix.

_Pas cette fois!_

_Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux tenir._ Les bras d'Hidan encerclaient toujours fermement le cou de l'avare qui commençait déjà à le sortir de ses pantalons.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous?_

_Tu as besoin de réfléchir_

« Hidan… »

_Mais… j'ai déjà-_

_Ce ne sera que plus douloureux, si tu attends…_ lui rappela la voix.

« HIDAN »

_C'est trop cruel…_

_La douleur l'est tout autant._

« HIDAN! »

Le Jashiniste cligna des yeux, sortant de sa torpeur et fixa son partenaire. Kakuzu semblait inquiet. « Tu me semblais.. lointain… Est-ce que ça va? »

« Arrête… Ste plaît.. » Hidan tremblait légèrement.

Surpris, Kakuzu l'était. « Mais… Pourquoi? Que- »

« Stop! »

Kakuzu remarqua le ton étrange qu'employait le masochiste et le libéra de son poids. « D'accord, d'accord. Reste calme.»

Il éteignit la lumière et Hidan roula sur le côté, son esprit en alerte. Il aurait souhaité ne pas se souvenir de _ça_.  
Maintenant, ils avaient un sérieux problème…


	8. Chapitre 7 : Mensonges

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le jour suivant~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan fixait le plafond sans ciller, ne montrant aucune expression. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupé à essayer de trouver quoi faire; comment régler son problème.

Il avait commis une erreur; il s'était laissé approcher trop intimement, par Kakuzu, et il avait montré trop d'affection envers son partenaire. Il était trop près de l'amour…

Il eut un sourire amer. *C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe, non? Contrairement à son partenaire, Hidan avait déjà été en couple, à quelques reprises. Et chaque fois, le couple se brisait d'une des deux manières ci-dessous.

Soit la personne le quittait, soit elle se faisait tuer.

Dès les premières « fois », Hidan apprit que les relations personnelles n'étaient qu'un obstacle; une gêne car, après tout, il avait pu aimer quelques personnes, d'une certaine distance, avec le même résultat, au final.

Il finit donc par abandonner l'idée d'une relation.

Jusqu'à-ce que Kakuzu ne se pointe…

Hidan grinça des dents. Jamais, dans aucune de ses relations, n'avait-il laissé une personne s'approcher autant et aussi intimement que lui. Il n'y pouvait rien; ce qu'il ressentait… c'était…

*Tu allais dire *de l'amour*, n'est-ce pas?* Maudite soit cette petite voix.

*Et alors?

*Tu ne peux pas l'aimer

*Si, je le peux!

*Non, c'est impossible! Tu es maudit; cette relation est vouée à l'échec, comme toutes les autres!

*Rien n'est écrit d'avance, merde!

*Mais c'est ce qui se passera. Et que t'arrivera-t-il?

Je mourrai.

T'es immortel.

Je mourrai quand-même.

De l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas? Es-tu toujours aussi près à laisser ta vie s'écrouler pour une personne que tu auras haïe plus longtemps que tu ne l'auras aimé?

…

Alors?

J'sais pas, merde!

Tu ne peux pas.

*Alors, qu'est-ce que j'fais, criss?

Repousse-le. Blesse-le si profondément, cruellement qu'il n'osera plus jamais te regarder. Alors tu partiras. Tu auras mal pendant un bout de temps, peut-être des années durant, mais tu seras vivant.

Mais..Fuck.. J'veux pas lui faire de mal!

C'est la seule façon.

J'veux pas lui faire subir ce genre de torture!

Tu dois le faire. Blesse-le à un tel point qu'il ne ressentira que de la haine à ton égard. Ne laisse dans son cœur, aucune place à la tristesse; seulement que de la haine.

J'le ferai pas!

Au contraire. Il est mortel; même si tu lui écrase le cœur, même si tu le détruis, la douleur qu'il ressentira s'effacera à sa mort. Tu es immortel; le mal te rongera pour l'éternité.

Et si… Et si je-

Réfléchie autant que tu le souhaites; il n'y a pas d'autre issue. Hidan soupira. *J'suis en train de perdre la boule… Mais la voix avait marqué un point. Hidan se redressa et asséna un coup de poing au lit. « Maudit Jashin! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~\o_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakuzu était resté hors de la chambre, la plus grande partie de la journée. Il n'était toujours pas certain de la raison pour laquelle Hidan avait pris peur, la veille, et il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir le savoir. L'avare passa le plus clair de son temps à lire, mais il décida qu'il devait au moins parler à son partenaire.

En espérant que celui-ci soit d'humeur à discuter….

Kakuzu avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment ; il sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dès qu'il entra dans leur chambre commune. Hidan était assis sur le lit, et lui tournait le dos. « Hidan, pouvons-nous parler? »

« Non » Le trésorier fut surpris de la présence d'une perceptible hargne, dans la voix de son partenaire. Il s'en approcha. « Hidan, s'il te plaît… » Hésitant, il tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule du masochiste, mais celui-ci s'en dégagea aussitôt et se retourna, le dévisageant avec dédain. Kakuzu pouvais facilement voir la répulsion dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait.

« Faut-il que tu sois fucking retardé pour que tu ne comprennes même pas un simple « non » ? Merde! Et ne me touche pas, conard!

Kakuzu haussa un sourcil devant cette attitude. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que c'est vraiment dégoutant, de se faire toucher par une foutue erreur de la nature! »

Les yeux de Kakuzu devinrent plus noirs encore. « Ça ne te dérangeait pas, avant.. » murmura-t-il dangereusement.

Hidan eut un sourire amer. « Quel idiot a dit que ça m'dérangeait pas? »

« Oh, alors ces dernières semaines entre nous n'étaient qu'une for de plaisanterie, une blague? » demanda Kakuzu, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

« J'ai un sen de l'humour sacrément dérangé, hein? »

Cette réponse pris Kakuzu par surprise. « ..Q-Quoi? »

« T'as bien entendu! Ou t'es trop stupide pour reconnaître que t'es rejeté, minable! »

La rage de Kakuzu était en pleine ascension. « T'es vraiment une pourriture finie, tu sais? J'me demande pourquoi je m'entête à toujours sauver ta peau… »

« Parce que t'as besoin de moi, étant donnée de ta putain faiblesse de minable! »

« Oh, _J'ai _besoin de toi? »

« Ouais! Combien de foutues fois j'ai dû te trainer hors d'un combat? T'Es tellement pathétique que c'en est écœurant! C'est peut-être pour ça, que t'as plus de famille, connard! »

Il était allé trop loin.

Hidan se sentit s'écraser contre le mur, les mains de Kakuzu fermées autour de sa gorge.

**« Retire. Tes. Paroles. » **Siffla Kakuzu, entre les dents, la fureur peinte dans son visage.

Hidan lui jeta un rire méprisant. « Sinon quoi? Tu vas encore m'arracher la tête comme tu le fais tout le temps? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, n'est-ce pas? Pf! Laisse tomber, ou trouve autre chose, ordure. »

Le trésorier de l'Akatsuki le relâcha immédiatement et traversa la pièce. « Où vas-tu? » demanda le Jashiniste, d'un ton ennuyé.

« Parler à Pein. Nous ne travaillerons plus ensemble. »

« Changer de partenaire ne m'éloignera jamais assez de toi, grosse erreur de la nature! »

SLAM!

Hidan fixa la porte du regard pendant un bon moment, préparé à continuer à s'engueuler avec son partenaire, si ce dernier revenait. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, mais qui en fait n'étaient qu'une quinzaine de minutes, Hidan se déplaça lentement de son côté de la chambre, comme en transe.

*C'était parfait… Il va réellement te détester, à présent.

La ferme.

Hidan se sentait comme si une énorme partie de son âme s'était arrachée à lui, et il était plus près des larmes qu'il ne l'eut été lors de son enfance. Le Jashiniste jeta son manteau sur le lit. Il était en fuite, et le manteau le dénoncerait à sa simple vue, peu importe la distance qu'il parcourrait. Il s'empara de sa scythe, qui était de loin la seule arme dont il aurait vraiment besoin. L'immortel atteint la fenêtre, mais s'y arrêta. Il devait laisser une lettre.

Mais que pourrait-il écrire? Il ne pouvait se permettre d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre de cruel; il avait causé bien assez de dommages, en essayant de se faire haïr par son partenaire, et ne pouvait se résoudre à le blesser davantage. S'excuser était hors de question, malgré le peu de chance que Kakuzu ait de croire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Non, il valait mieux ne rien laisser derrière, et partir sans crier gare.

Hidan sauta par la fenêtre. Au départ, il marchait simplement, mais plus il avançait, plus il accélérait la cadence, et courrait bientôt à sa limite de vitesse maximale, loin de la base, loin de l'Akatsuki…

Surtout; loin de Kakuzu.


	9. Chapitre 8:Coutures et guérison de l'âme

Deux mois. C'est le temps qui passa, depuis le départ d'Hidan. C'était aussi la période de temps pendant laquelle ce dernier de dormi, pensa et ce soucia pas, de quoi que ce soit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une aussi forte réaction de sa part. Le trou qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine avait refusé de se guérir, et la douleur s'intensifiait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kakuzu (ce qui était en fait à chaque trois minute, plus ou moins). La vérité étant... qu'il n'était qu'une loque humaine, une masse de nerfs, sans son partenaire.

Frustré, il frappa violemment un arbre. « Ressaisis-toi, merde! T'agis comme une écolière qui vient de se faire quitter juste avant son bal de terminale! »

S'engueuler soi-même n'allait aider en rien, et il le savait; il n'avait fait que cela depuis son départ, après tout. Hidan repositionna sa scythe sur son épaule et continua sa route. « J'dois continuer vers l'est. » se dit-il.

Il avait quitté l'Akatsuki en allant vers l'Est. Ce qui signifiait que si jamais il décidait de se tourner vers l'Ouest, il irait vers la Base, et possiblement vers Kakuzu. Il continuait donc de marcher vers l'Est, tournant occasionnellement vers le Nord ou le Sud, mais jamais vers l'Ouest. En fait, Hidan était pratiquement certain qu'il ne serait pas capable de s'empêcher de retourner à Kakuzu, même s'il ne faisait que marcher dans une direction à peu près similaire à celle de la Base…

Une heure plus tard, son estomac grognait furieusement. Quand avait-il mangé, pour la dernière fois? Quelques jours plus tôt, peut-être une semaine? Il n'en était pas certain. Prendre soin de lui-même était réellement la dernière de ses priorités, depuis quelques temps. Une autre plainte de son estomac lui rappela que même un corps immortel ne pouvait survivre sans « recharge énergique ».

Il s'arrêta donc dans une maison de thé et commanda des sandwiches.

Comme avec Kakuzu… Il se secoua frénétiquement la tête. Non, il ne devait pas penser à son partenaire… Mais c'était trop tard; la douleur était déjà revenue. Il fallut toute sa force, son contrôle et son courage pour ne pas agripper son chandail, au niveau de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Peut-être la douleur lui serait-elle permanente. Peut-être pourra-t-il un jour penser à son ancien partenaire sans toute cette douleur et tristesse.

_Dans quelques décennies, par exemple…_

On lui servit ce qu'il avait demandé, et il se contenta de manger silencieusement. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son partenaire soit à ses côtés; en plus de l'évidence même qu'il s'ennuyait amèrement de Kakuzu, ce dernier avait toujours été là pour le distraire. Il n'avait donc pas à écouter les bavardages des gens, autour de lui… Sérieusement, les commérages sans importances des autres clients lui tapaient de plus en plus sur les nerfs, qui étaient déjà à v-

« Je te jure, il y a tout une bande de ninja qui fonce vers le village!

_Hmm?_ Hidan se concentra sur l'homme qui parlait.

« Hah! Tu bluff! » Lui reprocha une femme.

« Je suis plus que sérieux! Un groupe de dangereux ninjas mercenaires sont en route vers ici! Je les ai vu su mon chemin, et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas être ici lorsqu'ils arriveront! Hidan se leva d'un bond. Si des ninjas venaient vraiment, et qu'ils le trouvaient, sa position serait automatiquement découverte, et les autres membres de l'Akatsuki viendraient le chercher en force. Il paya rapidement son dû, déterminé à fuir, pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il senti le chakra des ennemis bien avant qu'il ne les vit, ce qui lui permit de camoufler le sien et de se réfugier dans la forêt. Il remarqua automatiquement que le jeune de la boutique avait largement exagéré le nombre du groupe; ils n'étaient qu'une douzaine, tout au plus, et ne semblaient pas menaçants du tout. En fait, Hidan aurait presque juré qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes en fuite.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'un couteau se planta dans le dos d'un des ninjas, puis explosa. Les autres s'arrêtèrent et formèrent un cercle, observant leurs alentours, cherchant la source de l'attaque. Hidan se retint de rire; ces hommes étaient clairement nouveaux, dans le monde des ninjas, ou bien ils étaient trop stupides pour réaliser que leur assaillant camouflait son chakra. Il était ravi d'avoir pu cacher le sien, sinon le mystérieux tueur aurait pu s'intéresser à lui aussi…

En parlant du loup, une deuxième victime périt d'une douzaine de couteaux dans le corps. Les dix autres hommes restants, réalisèrent finalement qu'ils devaient chasser leur assaillant de la vieille bonne manière.

Hidan commençait à s'ennuyer du spectacle, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de fracas; métal contre métal. Il entendit un homme hurler et aperçu d'autres explosions, suivit de la moitié d'un corps qui s'affaissait au sol. L'attaqueur avait été trouvé.

Les neufs hommes restants se séparèrent en équipes de trois, couvrant ainsi l'aire de combat. Encore plus de cliquetis métalliques se firent entendre, et Hidan su que l'inconnu avait réellement été trouvé. Cela dit, pour quelques raisons, Hidan garda son chakra secret. Probablement dans l'espoir de pouvoir se faufiler et fuir, encore une fois. Hidan aurait aimé pouvoir voir ce qui se passait, mais les ninjas combattaient en haut des arbres, et il devrait quitter sa cachette. Sans crier gare, six des hommes arrivèrent par terre.

_Hmm? Mais qu'est-ce que-_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Une énorme explosion fut déclenchée et les feuillages explosèrent en morceaux, revolant çà et là. Hidan observa avec fascination les plusieurs autres bombes exploser partout aux alentours. Ils essayaient de forcer le ninja à rester au sol en détruisant les arbres et en bloquant toutes les issues possibles, ce qui fonctionnait, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en train de remplir les environs de fumée noire et dense. _Idiots._ Hidan senti un chakra puissant se montrer; l'inconnu avait visiblement abandonné son idée de camouflage.

_Minute_… Ce n'était pas une nouvelle signature de chakra… en tout cas, pas pour lui. Les yeux d'Hidan doublèrent de volume.. _Non… C'est impossible, merde! Il ne peut pas être là!_ Alors que la fumée s'estompa, Hidan le vit.

Kakuzu se tenait devant lui, un peu sonné, mais sauf.

« Je le reconnais. » commença le trésorier de l'Akatsuki, faisant manquer un saut au cœur du pauvre Hidan, rien qu'au son de sa voix. « Vous êtes résistants, pour des sombres idiots qui ne savent pas ce qu'il font! »

« La ferme! » cria l'un d'eux, leur chef, apparemment. « Tu n'as aucunement le droit de nous regarder de haut, fier, alors que tout ce que tu as fait était de te cacher dans l'ombre et nous tuer un à un! C'est une tactique de lâche! »

« Non, connard, c'est une tactique intelligente. Et vous, minables novices; vos mères ne vous a donc jamais appris à ne pas voler, hmm? » Malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle Hidan se trouvait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le discours de son ancien partenaire; personne ne commettait l'erreur de voler Kakuzu sans en payer chèrement les conséquences; et ceux-là mêmes ne vivaient pas vieux… « Sauf moi… »

Le chef du groupe dégaina son épée. « Ferme-la! Tu as peut-être réussi à nous avoir, dans l'ombre, mais nous avons maintenant le dessus! »

« J'en doute fortement, » répliqua l'avare, ennuyé par les propos de son opposant. L'homme fronça les sourcils et se positionna en vue d'attaquer le mercenaire. « Nous verrons bien. » Les autres hommes firent de même et attendirent le signal de leur chef pour bouger. Ils chargèrent et le combat recommença.

Hidan était surpris de la vitesse à laquelle les ennemis se déplaçaient; il comprit tout de suite pourquoi Kakuzu avait choisi cette tactique. Son ancien partenaire était fort et résistant, mais la vitesse n'était pas l'une de ses forces… Hidan se surpris à tressaillir et à se crisper à chaque fois que son partenaire se prenait un coup. Il faillit crier, lorsqu'il vit un katana transpercer sa poitrine, juste en haut de l'un de ses cœurs. Le trésorier ne montra aucune faiblesse, cela dit, et se vengeant en éliminant l'auteur de se blessure à l'aire de ses câbles. Mais malgré le fait qu'il continue de se battre, Hidan savait quel genre de perte de sang s'écoulait d'une blessure à un de ses cœurs. Il en vit alors un autre se faire transpercer et ses mains prirent automatiquement sa scythe. _Ne fais pas ça._

Elle était encore là. Cette maudite voix!

_C'est mon partenaire!_

_Était._

_Il est mon ami, putain !_

_Il va s'en sortir seul, aller. Part, simplement._

_QUOI?_

_Fuit immédiatement, dans la confusion. Il ne t'as pas encore sentit; cours!_

_Fuck. Non!_

_Oui. Si tu restes, ce sera pire. Hidan vit Kakuzu recevoir un autre coup, lui transperçant un troisième cœur. Regarde! Il a besoin d'aide!_

_Tu ne peux pas._

_Et pourquoi, connard?_

_Tu l'aide, ça prouve que tu te soucie de lui. Si ça arrive, il saura que tout ce que tu as dit, le jour de ton départ n'étaient que des mensonges. Et là, il sera vraiment blessé_.

Maudite soit cette voix qui est excellente, en argumentation…

Hidan porta une fois de plus son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait à présent devant lui. Kakuzu était toujours debout, mais il manquait visiblement d'équilibre et de forces. Il compta les blessures que Kakuzu avait, et constata avec horreur que le dernier cœur qui lui restait était le sien. Que se passait-il, qu'el était le problème de son partenaire? Il n'avait jamais combattu aussi médiocrement! Ces petites canailles auraient dues se retrouver sur le sol, baignant dans leur sang, et ce, depuis longtemps!

Clairement, les cinq derniers hommes ne savaient pas que Kakuzu en était à son dernier cœur, sinon ils auraient chargé pour le tuer. Ils essayèrent plutôt de lui trouver un point faible. Leur chef gloussa. « Tu es vraiment un bon combattant, je te l'accorde. Cependant, je trouve qu'il est grand temps qu'on se débarrasse de toi. »

À leur grande surprise, à Hidan et au chef opposant, Kakuzu laissa échapper un rire froid, méprisant. « Hmm? Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? »

« Tu penses vraiment que j'accorde ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle d'importance à ce qui peux bien m'arriver? Peut-être avant, mais dernièrement, ma vie a été un enfer, un échec cuisant. Tue-moi, épargne-moi, ça m'est égal, à présent. » Il avait presque l'air… triste…

Les mains d'Hidan tremblaient. _C'est à cause de moi, qu'il agit de cette manière!_

_Non, ce n'est pas le cas._

_Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire agir de même, merde?_

_Quelque chose qui n'a pas rapport avec toi._

_Quelle minable et merdique réponse!_

_Mais logiq__ue!_ Le chef du groupe ricana, ramenant Hidan à la réalité. « Parfait. Si ça te va, Eh bien MEURS! »

-SWISH~

La faux d'Hidan trancha l'homme en deux, éclaboussant l'immortel de son sang... Les derniers survivants, sous le choc, étaient pétrifiés, ce qui permit à Hidan de se repositionner et de couper deux têtes au passage, dans un carnage de sang et de tripes. Ce geste eut comme effet de réveiller les derniers opposants, mais il était trop tard. Le Jashiniste en fini avec eux en moins de deux. Un record personnel.

« Hidan. »

L'immortel se figea. Il avait fait bien attention de tourner le dos à son partenaire, tout au long de ses exécutions (N/A : Ce n'était pas vraiment une bataille, tout de même! xD)

Lentement, son corps commença à se retourner. _Non! Ne te retourne pas! Tu n'oserais pas!_

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas la petite voix qui lui criait après, mais la sienne propre. Cependant, son corps désobéit à cet ordre, et se retourna complètement. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il planta son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Et il sut ce que vit Kakuzu.

En ce bref coup d'œil, il n'y avait aucune haine dans ses yeux, mais l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son partenaire et le regret de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait essayé d'oublier son partenaire, pour échouer lamentablement. Résultat, il avait eu plus mal encore qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Et alors qu'ils étaient réunis, la peur du rejet planait encore.

Et Hidan sut ce que Kakuzu pouvait voir, car c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute ce qu'il voyait, sans les yeux de son partenaire.

Il brisa leur contact oculaire aussi rapidement qu'il avait été établit, et tourna le dos à celui qu'il aimait pour se sauver, encore.

TCHAC!

Il baissa son regard sur les quelques 50 câbles dépassant de sa poitrine, la transperçant. _Merde…_ Pensa-t-il, alors qu'il perdait connaissance.

Hidan se réveilla au son d'un feu crépitant. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans une caverne et que la nuit était tombée.

Kakuzu lui faisait dos, observant intensément le feu. Hidan essaya de s'asseoir et gémit. « Ouch… » Une légère douleur lui traversait la poitrine et les pieds.

Le bruit surpris le trésorier, et ce dernier se tourna vers le blessé... « Tu es finalement réveillé. »

« T'étais vraiment foutu d'me poignarder avec autant de tes Jashinés câbles? » L'immortel avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait même pas à feindre la colère, ni même à en exprimer une fausse, oralement. (N/A : Jashin= son dieu, on remplace satané par Jashiné..)

Cela dit, Kakuzu ignora sa remarque, et rampa jusqu'à son partenaire, s'asseyant en position indienne, devant celui-ci. « Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu as pris peur et fuit? »

Hidan regarda ailleurs. « Pas vraiment… »

Kakuzu répéta sa question, et Hidan soupira. Il n'y avait clairement aucune issue, aucun moyen de s'échapper de cette situation. « Écoute, j'vais faire ça simple. T'es pas la première personne avec qui j'ai sorti. T'as une idée du nombre de personnes avec qui j'ai été en couple? » le trésorier hocha négativement la tête. « Moi non-plus. Tu veux savoir combien de temps ces relations ont durées, en moyenne? » Il sourit tristement. « Deux mois. Parce qu'à chaque Jashin fois de merde, ils mouraient ou m'abandonnaient. »

Kakuzu restait silencieux. « Chaque putain de fois, ça faisait mal en chien! Mais je n'avais jamais laissé qui que ce soit aussi près, aussi intime que toi.

Alors j'ai pas pu résister d'me demander c'que ce serait, quand tu me quitteras… Quand, et pas Si, parce que ça va arriver, et tu le sais! »

« Bien… Ça explique pourquoi tu es parti. Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'était que toutes ces insultes? »

Hidan sourit, d'un air penaud. « Tu me croirais, si je te disais que j'essayais de faire en sorte que tu me haïsses? »

« En fait, oui. Et tu as misérablement échoué. » Hidan afficha un sourire satisfait et essaya de s'asseoir, une fois de plus, mais il n'arriva qu'à se redresser à moitié, avant que son corps ne s'écroule. Kakuzu le rattrapa et le teint. « Tiens-toi tranquille, je dois te réparer. »

Étonné, mais surtout outré, Hidan écartilla les yeux. « Quoi? Tu l'as pas encore fait? »

« Non, au cas où aurais décidé de fuir, en te réveillant. Et pour être vraiment certain que tu ne partes pas… » Il lui fit un signe, lui désignant ses pieds, etHidan baissa les yeux sur ceux-ci. La douleur qu'il ressentait était due au fait qu'ils étaient cousus ensemble… « T'es un foutu conard, tu sais? »

« Ferme-la. » Le trésorier inclina son partenaire et se mit à recoudre la plaie béante de son torse. Le tenant d'un bras, les doigts de Kakuzu frôlaient doucement sa peau, tissant les fils en place, et l'immortel fut surpris de la douceur et délicatesse dont son partenaire faisait preuve. Les coutures avants terminées, ce dernier força Hidan à se pencher vers l'avant, et se mis tout aussi doucement à recoudre son dos.

Hidan enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son partenaire, dans une simple accolade, pour plus de support, remarquant leur distincte différence de taille.

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci qu'il se sentait réellement minuscule, à côté du trésorier. Il ferma les paupières, content, trouvant le travail de son partenaire plutôt relaxant. « Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

« Hmm? » répondit Kakuzu, absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

Hidan eut un rictus énervé et ouvrit les yeux. « Je suis désolé. », il resserra son emprise.

« T'en fais pas. » Hidan sentit une des mains de Kakuzu, dans son dos, et réalisa qu'il ne tissait plus, mais lui caressait le dos, formant de petits cercles.

Ce genre de démonstration affective était surprenant, du moins, de la part de son partenaire. Hidan sourit et posa un baiser sur l'un de ses bras.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, Kakuzu mit fin à cette douce réconciliation. « Aller, on doit dormir. Nous quittons cet endroit à l'aube. »

Hidan n'en revenait pas. « On peut pas faire la grasse matinée? »

« Non. Ce serait une perte de temps »

« J'suis fatigué, putain! »

« Ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne dors pas, et ça ne m'arrête pas pour autant! »

« J'dors pas depuis plusieurs mois, conard! »

« À qui la faute? »

« À toi, idiot! »

« En quel honneur est-ce ma faute? »

« J'en sais foutument rien, mais ce l'est! »

Kakuzu secoua la tête, exaspéré. « Nous partons à l'aube. Point final. »

Hidan se recoucha et tourna le dos à son partenaire. « Trou d'cul. »

Le matin arriva bien trop tôt, et Hidan grogna intérieurement lorsqu'il entendit son partenaire écraser les dernières braises encore allumées. « En route. »

Le masochiste pris appuis sur sa faux, se leva… et sauta sur le dos de son partenaire.

« Hidan, qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

« Transporte-moi. »

« QUOI? »

« J'suis encore fatigué. Transporte-moi. »

Kakuzu tenta de retirer Hidan de son dos, en vain. « Hidan, non. Descend. »

« S'te plaît, 'kuzu'? »

« Hidan… »

« 'Kuzu'… »

Kakuzu secoua la tête, vaincu, alors qu'il transporta son partenaire endormi,le long de la route.

Son partenaire qui lui avait pratiquement brisé le cœur [N/A : XD LEQUEL? Ok, j'me la ferme~ XD], s'était enfuit, qui avait disparu durant deux mois, qui lui avait sauvé le vie, pour ensuite tenter de fuir, encore, et qui à présent le blâmait pour son insomnie… Et qui était vraiment adorable, endormi sur son dos…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Hidan tournait la tête, venant la nicher au creux de son cou. Maudit soit-il, d'être aussi mignon.

Honnêtement, s'il ne l'aimait pas autant, il l'aurait tué.


	10. Chapitre 9 : SadoMaso FIN

Chapitre 9 : Conclusion

Sadomaso, et puis quoi encore?

**Attention; LEMON ;)

Deux semaines plus tard~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan regardait l'horloge fixement. 00h52. Il roula les yeux et soupira intérieurement. Maudit Jashin. Il voulait dormir, mais quelque chose le tenait réveillé…

Notamment, la proximité de son partenaire…

Hidan ne put s'empêcher de foncer les sourcils. Depuis qu'il était de retour, Kakuzu avait épi ses moindres mouvements. Il refusait de le laisser dormir ailleurs et, au lit, le trésorier de l'akatsuki le tenait avec une poigne de fer. C'est comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'me casse à tout moment… pensa Hidan.

Ce qui était exactement le cas.

Hidan savait parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour retrouver la confiance de son partenaire, et pour que ce dernier lui laisse de l'espace! Il était cependant conscient que c'était là le prix à payer pour avoir pris la fuite sans laisser de trace. Aussi… loin de lui l'idée de se plaindre de la proximité de Kakuzu; c'est que... en fait… être aussi près de lui le poussait… désirer certaines choses…

Comme se faire mettre par lui.

Hidan ne pouvait être entièrement coupable de ses pulsions et désirs; il était réellement attiré par Kakuzu, et il dormait toutes les nuits collé au torse dénudé de son partenaire… Grâce à la température plutôt chaude, ils dormaient tous deux en boxers… et il était si bon de se coller peau à peau… Hidan secoua la tête. _Non.. Ne penses pas à ça, ne t'imagine pas l'embrasser, ou à lui, en train de te mordre le cou, sa peau chaude et douce contre la tienne, te pénétrant encore et encore…_

Ok. C'est assez.

Il se retourna brusquement et fit face à un Kakuzu encormi. « Kakuzu.. »

Son partenaire ne bougea pas d'une couture. L'immortel bouda, puis pris une grande inspiration.

« KAKUZU! »

Toujours aucune réponse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et s'approcha d'avantage. _J'espérais ne pas en venir à ça… _Il sourit malicieusement et approcha son visage de celui de son amour, tenant entre ses dents un des fils de sa joue. *En fait… non, j'espérais carément en venir à ça! Il mordit le fil de plus belle, et le tira vers lui. Violemment.

« OOWW! » Le trésorier était finalement réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Hidan? »

« Écoute, idiot, je- »

« T'as une idée de l'heure qu'il est? » s'écria Kakuzu, vérifiant l'heure de son cadran. « Hidan, merde! Il est une heure du matin! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi me réveiller à une heure pareille? »

« C'est que… »

« Écoutes, peu importe tes raisons, ça peut attendre à demain. » Kakuzu se recoucha, essayant de retrouver son sommeil. Il fut surpris de sentir Hidan lui grimper dessus, le dévisageant. « Hidan… Qu'est-ce que tu veux?... »

« Écoutes-moi bien, connard. Je me fous de ce que tu veux et je me contrefous de l'heure qu'il est. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me faire enculer. » Siffla Hidan, sans aucune gêne.

Kakuzu haussa un sourcil. « Ça ne pouvait pas attendre à demain matin? »

Hidan lui asséna une gifle. « Non, J'peux pas attendre! » Il frotta inconsciemment con corps contre celui de Kakuzu. « S'te plaît, 'Kuzu', J'pourrai pas dormir tant que-arg!» Il abandonna la parole et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kakuzu, enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche du trésorier figé de surprise.

Ce dernier se reprit rapidement et inversa leurs positions, coinçant Hidan sous son corps. « N'essaies plus jamais ça. Tu es indéniablement l'Uke, dans ce couple. »

Hidan eut un sourire satisfait. « Alors dépêches-toi, avant que j- » Il se fit couper par Kakuzu qui se ruait sa bouche en un violent baiser. L'immortel ferma automatiquement les yeux et lui revoya son affection, heureux que son partenaire ait consentit à ignorer son sommeil.

Le Jashiniste sentit les câbles de son partenaire le lever partiellement du lit, puis frôler sa peau, la caressant, avant de l'immobiliser; Kakuzu semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudainement, Hidan poussa un cri de surprise, ressentant une multitude de piqûres, dans le bas de son dos. Les bouts de chaque fil étaient en train de s'agripper dans sa peau...

Il gémit, les sentant déchirer sa peau, créant d'étroites entailles près de son bassin. Encore plus de « piqûres » se firent sentir, et Hidan se rendit compte que Kakuzu guérissait ses blessures aussi vite qu'il les créait.

Hidan se redressa et cria de plus belle lorsque les aiguilles de son partenaire pénétrèrent sa peau au niveau de ses hanches, le poussant à s'agripper à Kakuzu. Celui-ci, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, haussa un sourcil. « Trop? »

« Non. Plus, 'Kuzu'; j'adore ça! » murmura Hidan, en extase, serrant sa poigne sur son amour lorsu'qune nouvelle vague de douleur le traversa.

« Comme tu voudras, amour. » Kakuzu se pencha a embrassa passionnemment Hidan, ses fils tenaillant toujours la peau de ce dernier; quelques-uns forcèrent le masochiste à incliner sa tête vers l'arrière, permettant à Kakuzu de lui le cou au sang.

L'immortel ne réussissait pas à étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir, face aux « soins » administrés par Kakuzu.

Le Jashiniste essayait de retirer les caleçons de son partenaire, les tirant maladroitement, et Kakuzu se laissait faire, d'un sourire coquin, avant de retirer tous les vêtements d'Hidan en un seul mouvement fluide. Hidan lâcha un juron lorsque l'air frais caressa son excitation.

Kakuzu effleura le membre durcit d'Hidan et le regarda dans les yeux. « Prèt? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, avant de lui mordiller le cou. Hidan hocha positivement la tête et le trésorier se redressa; « Bien, alors suce. » lui ordonna-t-il, appuyant trois doigts sur ses lèvres. L'immortel le toisa, l'air de dire « Youhou, maso, ça te sonne une cloche? ».

« Fais-moi confiance, Hidan, ce n'est pas le genre de douleur que tu désires ressentir la première fois… »

Hidan céda, faisant confiance à Kakuzu, et pris les trois doigts en bouche, les entourant un à un de sa langue, les lubrifiant du mieux qu'il put.

Le premier doigt fit sursauter Hidan, surpris de l'inconfort. Le deuxième le fit gémir, le trésorier les bougeant, pour laisser place au troisième, réellement douloureux. Hidan avait du mal à respirer normalement, ayant une boule dans la gorge. Confiant, il relâcha ses muscles et la douleur finit par se transformer en plaisir. Kakuzu recommença à bouger ses doigts, entamant un mouvement de va-et-viens, arrachant un cri étouffé de son amant, mais ce dernier de se plaignit guère, sentant ses doigts trouver sa prostate, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

« Fuck… » murmura-t-il.

Satisfaitde son effet, Kakuzu retira ses doigts de son amant, lui écartant davantage les jambes. Il positionna sa verge, et Hidan ferma les yeux, se rendant bien vite compte que les doigts n'avaient été qu'une maigre préparation pour ce qu'il y avait à venir.

-Prêt?

Un rapide signe de tête lui donna l'autorisation qu'il attendait, pénétrant lentement son membre en garde-à-vous en son amant.

Hidan lâcha un cri, ouvrant les yeux de douleur. Aussitôt, le banquier se retira presque entièrement pour le pénétrer à nouveau, bien plus durement que précédemment, établissant ainsi un rythme endiablé qu'Hidan ne pouvait suivre, gémissant sous ses « soins ».

Kakuzu s'enfonçait continuellement (et presque violemment) en Hidan qui ne se pouvait carrément plus de gémir de plaisir, laissant sa tête basculer d'extase, savourant de la parfaite combinaison de plaisir et de douleur qui assaillit son corps. Le masochiste sentait son corps de venir de plus en plus chaud, et de plus en plus rigide, sentant son anneau de muscle se serrer autour de Kakuzu; il n'allait pas tarder à...

« KAKUZU! » Hurla-t-il, se déversant sur leurs ventres, s'agrippant à son amant qui ne tarda pas à faire de même, laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être.

Le trésorier se retira, puis s'allongea aux côtés de son partenaire, les deux essayant de retrouver leur soufle.

Hidan lui sourit; « T'es content que je n'aie pas attendu? »

« Ouais! » Susurra Kakuzu, caressant les cheveux de son amant, l'air absent.

-Quoi?

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment un bon « fuck »?

Hidan frappa Kakuzu. « Fils de pute! »

« Masochiste! »

« Ça, j'peux pas le nier! »

Le banquier, satisfait, enlaça son partenaire. « Bonne nuit, Hidan. »

« N'nuit! »

FIN

Note de insane_dumbass : JE VEUX UN KAKUZU, MOI AUSSI XD

*part loiiiiin se cacher*


End file.
